Blood Romance
by KurenaiAkanexX
Summary: What happens if your enemies become immortal? What if you start having feelings for them? VAMPFIC! CounterpartxCounterpart. {UNDER CONSTRUCTION}
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HEY. HEY PEOPLES. IT'S ME AKANE. 8D**

**Blossom: OMFG SHE'S HYPER AGAIN.**

**Brick: O.O oh god..**

**Buttercup: She's even more hyper than Blossom..**

**Blossom: RIGHT. LIKE HOW DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN?**

**Boomer: Can I have a cookie?**

**Me: NO! -takes cookie jars and runs away- BUTCH SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Boomer: HEY! -runs after me-**

**Butch: -.-" FINE! Akane doesn't own Teen Titans, Shugo Chara, Sham Wow, the ocean, Arizona, my sexiness ( Me: Oh god-.-) , the PPGZ, or us ( Butch: Thank god. Me: HEY I HEARD THAT! ) But she does own her Ipod Touch that she never lets me use -.- , her German Shepherd mix, AND LASTLY HER FRICKIN IDEAS ON THIS FRICKIN STORY CAUSE I'M A VAM-**

**Me: -Smacks him- HEY NO SHUT YOUR MOUTH.**

**Butch: -.-**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**Summary: What happens if your enemies become immortal? What if you start having feelings for him? Vampfic! CounterpartxCounterpart**

**_UPDATED: 4/10/14 7:39 PM_**

**Chapter 1 The New Gir.l **

**Miyako's POV**

I was walking down the street with my two best friends Momoko & Kaoru. We did change a lot over the past few years. Kaoru was 5'5 while Momoko stood at 5'6 and me well I'm short. I stood at 5'4.

Kaoru has her raven hair shoulder length. Today she wore her black short shorts with a green tight shirt that said "Too Hot to handle" in black letters. She also wore her lime green high top converse. She has the biggest breasts out of me and Momoko. I feel bad for Momoko-Chan cause she's kind a flat chested. I was in the middle of Kaoru, sort of like a medium.

Momoko _still _had her pink bow in a ponytail. Today she wore black skinny jeans with a pink tight tank top that said "Like A G6" (I have that shirt!) and had on her black converse boots that went to her knees with hot pink laces.

And me, I still had my usual blonde pigtails. I wore a blue jeans skirt that had a light blue ribbon and a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a black cropped jacket. "I don't want to go to school." Momoko said dragging her feet. "What? You always love going to school." I said skipping. "That was back then but now is now." she said in a lazy tone.

We arrived at school but then something caught my attention. The sun is getting darker every second. Momoko saw my gaze to the sun. "What's wrong Miyako?" Momoko asked me with worry in her eyes.

"Look at the sun. It's getting darker every second." I said. Suddenly Kaoru looked up. "I think it's a cloud." She said uncertain. "Come on we're going to be late for class." I said getting their attention.

**_~In Homeroom~_**

"Ok. Class today we have a transferred student. She's from Arizona, so please be nice to her, especially you Kaoru." Ms. Keane said in a stern voice. "Please come in."

The door opened and in came a girl with long black hair with a dark red bow in her hair, a bit longer than Momoko's hair. Wow. Anyways she had dark brown eyes almost black! She had on a dark red shirt that say's "Tough Chick" and black skinny jeans with red and black converse boots.

"Hey I'm Akane Kurenai." Everyone was quiet. "Um, I'm sorry we didn't quite hear you." Ms. Keane said. Akane sighed in annoyance and gave us all an annoyed look. "My name is frickin' Akane."

"Oh, well welcome to Townsville High." Ms. Keane said happily. "Please sit next to Akatsutsumi-San." Momoko-Chan raised her hand and Akane silently walked to her seat next to Momoko.

As class went on I turned to the new girl and see what she was doing. She just stared out the window spacing out. Huh? Weird. Finally the bell rang for everyone to go to lunch. Akane practically ran out the class.

**Momoko's POV**

I met Kaoru & Miyako at the cafeteria. We pulled out our lunches and sat at a round table. "So what do you think about the new girl?" Miyako asked. "She seems unusual." Kaoru said swallowing her sandwich. "She looks nice." Miyako added. "No. She seems dangerous. You can tell by her eyes. They're almost black!" Kaoru said staring at the new girl who was sitting by herself at a table next to the window. "We should go talk to her." Miyako said. "Maybe later, cause I got to go to Calculus in 10 minutes." I said packing all my items and stuffing them into my hot pink/black plaid Jansport backpack. "Well, see you in P.E Momo-Chii!" Miyako said.

**_~In Algebra~_**

I sat down at my seat next to my friend Kylee. "Hey Momoko!" Kylee said. "Hey Kye!" I said. "So I heard you guys have a new girl." She said. "Yup," I said. "She nice?" Kylee asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know. Haven't talked to her." I said.

Takumi Sensei walked in with a bunch of papers. "Sorry I'm late students. I had a meeting. Anyways let's get started here," Takumi Sensei was interrupted by the door that was swung opened and in came in Akane.

"Ah, the transferred student. Hello I'm Mr. Takumi, you must be Akane. Welcome to my class, please take a seat next to Miss Akatsutsumi. Akatsutsumi-San please raise your hand." He said turning to me. I raised my hand in the air. She quietly headed towards her seat next to mine. As she walked down I swear I saw her eyes flash a bright red.

When she sat down Takumi Sensei wrote notes on the board. As I wrote them down step by step I heard something coming from Akane. "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" She asked in a low whisper. I nodded and took out a dark red mechanical pencil and gave it to her. "Thanks " she said.

**_~20 Minutes later~_**

I decided that I should talk to her for the very first time. When Takumi Sensei went out the class to talk to a teacher, I turned to her. She had her head on the desk muttering things. "You ok?" I asked. She slowly put her head up. "Yeah, I'm ok." She said. "So, how do you like Townsville High?" I asked her.

"It's ok I guess. I'm not really staying here all year." She said. " What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused. "I've been sent here on a mission for me brothers." She said in a sad tone. "Who are your brothers?" I asked. She looked at me a bit worried. "I can't tell you." She said in a low whisper. "Why?" I asked with more confusion surrounding my mind. She sighed.

"You're that PowerPuff Girl right?" She asked me. I nodded. Everyone already new about our secret. She smiled at me. "My mission here is complete!" She said happily. "Um are you ok?" I asked kind of scared by her emotion. "Yup!" She said.

The bell finally rang and it was time for P.E. I walked with Akane to the locker rooms. There I met Miyako & Kaoru already dressed in their P.E clothes. I put on my black shorts with a gray shirt for P.E. Akane had on the same thing. We walked out and I introduced Akane to my best friends.

"Hey girls, this is Akane. Akane these are my friends Miyako & Kaoru." I said smiling. "Hey." She said again in a low voice. "Hi!" Miyako said happily that she finally got to meet Akane.

"Yo!" Kaoru said. "Alright class.

We got a student here from AZ, please sit up and introduce yourself!" Sensei said. Akane stood up and said "Hey, I'm Akane Kurenai." She said. "Nice to meet you." Akane sat back down next to us.

"Ok, class today we're going play dodge ball." Sensei said. All the girls groaned. "Oh and with the boy's too."

"What!" They said except for Akane, Miyako, Kaoru, and I.

The boys came in smirking, especially the ones in red, blue, and green. They looked awfully familiar.

**Sorry guys I had to re-edit this chapter. Well I'm going to re-edit all my chapters cause of my lord, they're just awful. It's quite embarrassing actually. But hopefully you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. –coughcough- I did not enjoy writing it. –coughcough- **

**Butch: You have got to be shitting me.**

**Me: what?**

**Butch: You're making the audience make us do dares! What if they're bad ones?!**

**Me: So? e.e **

**Butch: -freaking out-**

**Me: Wow-.-**

**Brick: Uh, what do we do now?**

**Blossom: I don't even know.**

**Bubbles: I'M CURRENTLY BORED AT THE MOMENT. **

**Buttercup: -Reading my 2nd chapter script- O-O What. **

**Me: HEY! -Snatches it and hides it-**

**Boomer: Hey guys let's do that thing!**

**Brick: what thing?**

**Butch: Oh ok! -Whispers to Brick- That thing, dumbass. **

**Brick: Oh! Ok! Ready!**

**Boomer: -Nods**

**Butch: -Gangsta nods-**

**Me: What are they doing? .-. **

**Buttercup: I have no idea..**

**Bubbles: O-O**

**Blossom: Uh…**

**RRBZ: IT'S A PARTY IN DA USA!**

**Me: What in the world. **

**Buttercup: -Facepalm- **

**Bubbles: -Sweat drops- **

**Blossom: -Bursts out laughing- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: WELCOME TO THE SECOND STORY! 8D**

**Crowd: -Goes wild-**

**Brick: I can't believe she made it this far.**

**Blossom: I know.**

**Buttercup: -Reading the reviews- Oh no.**

**Me: HEY! D8 DON'T READ THEM YET! **

**Buttercup: -Show's me the reviews- **

**Me: Well fuck man. –Blinks- **

**Butch: - Is drunk- Leeeeeet's getttt this partyyyy starteddd! 8D**

**Bubbles: Uh, what? .-.**

**Boomer: I think he's speaking French? **

**Me: -Smacks Boomer - You baka! That's not French!**

**Boomer: Ow! -Rubs head- jeez…**

**Everyone: ENJ-**

**Me: WAIT!**

**RRBZ & PPGZ: WHAT?**

**Me: We forgot to say the disclaimer!**

**Butch: I'm not saying it.**

**Blossom: BRICK YOU DO IT!**

**Brick: WHAT?**

**Me: DO IT!**

**Brick: -Sighs- Fine, Akane doesn't own Galveston, Moon Sand (Butch: Does that shit even work? BC: Idk.), uh? Ah! Lady Gaga…But she does own the ideas, her pancakes, waffles, and any other kitchen food crap!**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**_UPDATED: _****_4/10/14 9:06 PM_**

**Chapter 2 Boys, Boys, Boys**

**Kaoru's POV**

Suddenly all the boys from Mr. Campbell's P.E class came in. "Why the fuck are they in here?" Kylee yelled. Man she looked pissed off. Ah I don't blame her I blame the teachers.

"Well, someone graffiti all over the wall, and wrote all kinds of words. I'm not sure that one word is even a cuss word!" Mr. Campbell said. I rolled my eyes. I bet the boy's did it so they can come over here.

"Alright, let's get this show going on!" Sensei said. "Ok, team captains. Pick them! You got two minutes to choose." I looked at the girls. They all looked at me. "Raise your hand if you want Kaoru, to be Captain!" Miyako said. All of them rose they're hands except for Akane who was spacing out again.

"Akane!" I yelled at her. "WHAT?" Damn she can get angry. "Who do you want to be team captain?" I said. She just looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care." She said in a lazy tone.

"OK! Time's up! Captain's here now!" Both coaches screamed at the top of their lungs. Man that must have hurt. Anyways I walked to the center and there I felt my heart stop. I realized who the green guy was. It was that damn ruff in green, Butch Jojo. Well fuck man; he's pretty dang good looking. He got taller, maybe 6'5? Yeah, probably. He doesn't have his gay ponytail anymore. His hair is now spiked up. Shit he's looking at me. Am I blushing? I can feel the butterflies in my stomach! Man is it me or is it getting hot in here?

I turned around to see Miyako blushing like crazy! I saw her gaze towards the blue ruff, Boomer. Momoko was about to blush until something I have never thought Akane would say. "Hey Butch, Boomer, Brick!" She waved to them.

I looked at her, she was smiling. " Hey imouto-Chan!" The Ruffs said waving back. Whoa, what now. Imouto-Chan? What the fuck is going on? Oh man, Akane has a lot of explaining to do!

**Momoko's POV**

I felt my cheeks growing red when Brick Jojo, from the RRBZ winked at me. He _still _had his red cap on backwards with his flaming red hair spiked down. "Hey imouto-chan!" The Ruffs said waving back at Akane whom was smiling. Wait imouto? Just what.

I turned to Akane with an expressionless face. She stared at me back then smiled at me. I smiled back. "Butch, team Captain go!" yelled the boys. Butch just shrugged and went to the center smirking at Kaoru. I swear I thought I saw Kaoru blushing.

"Good luck bro's!" Akane said while smirking. The ruffs just laughed. "We don't need any luck." They said to Akane while laughing

"LET'S START!" Boomer yelled. "Alright, let the game begin! Start!" The two coaches yelled together while throwing the balls out in the gym.

Here we go. Everyone ran towards the balls and started chucking at each other. I just stayed at the back with Miyako & Akane waiting to see if any balls come toward us. Kaoru was on a roll! She got five boys in one shot! Suddenly I heard a slight yelped next to me. "Miyako!" I yelled turning around to see Miyako on the ground holding her stomach with her cheeks covered in tears. Sensei blew her whistle and ran towards Miyako.

"Gotokuji-San, don't worry Hana," Sensei got interrupted by Boomer. "Don't worry Sensei I'll take Miyako to the infirmary." He said picking Miyako up bridal style. Miyako was growing red. I laughed quietly until I noticed Akane walking up to Boomer. "Don't try biting her." She whispered.

Boomer just smirked and walked away holding Miyako. "BLOSSOM LOOK OUT!" I quickly turned around but a ball hit my thigh making me fall backwards. OW! I heard Akane laughing a bit. "I'm going to kill you later Akane!" I said while lying on the ground. She just stuck her tongue out at him making me roll my eyes.

I got up and walked to the benches and sat next to some snotty bitch girl, Himeko. "Ow! I'm so going to sue all of you people for making me do this shit!" Akane went over to her and said "We don't give a shit!" while laughing at Himeko. Himeko just turned around pissed and talked to her own group of bitchy friends.

I turned around and watched the game go on. The only people left in the girls team was Akane and Kaoru. The boys' team was Brick & Butch. I felt myself blushing when I said Brick's name. I looked up and saw that Kaoru was on the floor. "Kaoru!: I yelled running to her. Her ankle was swollen. "I'm fine." I hate it when she's stubborn.

Butch ran to us. "I'll take you to the infirmary, Kaoru." He said picking her up bridal style. I heardAkane laughing her ass off behind me. I turned around and saw her on the floor laughing. "Shut up Akane!" Butch yelled at her.

Akane stopped laughing then stuck her tongue out at him then turned to face Brick. I slowly walked back to my seat when I saw that Brick winked at me again. UGH! I'm blushing again.

**Miyako's POV**

I still had tears coming down. Suddenly I felt something wiping them away. I looked up and saw Boomer wiping my tears away. "Don't cry Miyako-Chan. It's ok." He said soothing me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We finally arrived at the infirmary and he set me down gently on the bed. "What seems to be the problem here Gotokuji-San?" I turned around and saw that Boomer was gone. I sighed. "Well I got hit in the stomach by a ball." I said feeling once again the pain in my stomach.

"Don't worry I got the right treatment for you." I nodded and laid my head on the comfy pillow. I wish Boomer was here with me. I sighed and the nurse came in with a lollipop. She gave me my favorite cotton candy flavor. I got up thanked her and left the room with the lollipop in my mouth

As I walked in the hallway I noticed outside the window that it was dark outside. Is it going to rain? But the weather channel said it wasn't going to rain today. He said it was supposed to be sunny?

Oh well. I felt someone watching my every move. Then Boomer came running towards me with a worried look. "Miyako come with me now!" What's happening? "Eh? What's wrong Boomer?" I said worried as well.

"No time t," Then all the lights went out. I screamed. OMFG I'M FREAKED OUT! I felt someone holding me. "Don't worry Miyako-Chan, I won't let them take you." Who take me? Is it some cute guy?

I thought I heard Boomer growling. Anyways he made me run all the way to the gym where I saw Momoko, Kaoru, Brick, & butch. But Akane was not there. There was a little light just enough for us to see. "Where's Akane?" I said worried.

"She said she was going to the bathroom but she hasn't returned yet." Momoko-San said worried. I turned to Boomer who made a serious face then sighed. "We should tell them guys." Boomer said to his brothers. They nodded. "What's going on?" Kaoru said a bit scared. The boys sighed.

"Well we're not. How should we say it?" Boomer said. "Well we're not normal like you guys." Brick said. "What do you mean?" I said confused. "Well I think Momoko-Chan saw that Akane's eyes turned bright red, right babe?" Brick said while smirking at her. I giggled. Momoko-Chii blushed and covered her face with her hands and nodded.

"Well basically we're vam," Butch didn't get to finish because Kaoru interrupted him. "Don't fucking tell me you guys are vampires." Kaoru said trying not to laugh. "Will you let me finish Cupcake?" Butch said looking at Kaoru smirking. Kaoru just glared at him. "Anyways, yes, we're vampires. Which is immortality or whatever the fuck you guys want to put it?" I raised my hand a question swirling in my mind. "And no we don't fucking sparkle like the fake ass vampires in Twilight." Butch said glaring at me as I slowly put my hand down. Suddenly there was a loud scream.

"Shit Akane!" The Ruffs yelled in unison. Akane came running in. "I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" She hid behind me and the girls. "You pissed them off didn't you?" Brick practically yelled at Akane. "Well they pissed me off first!" She said. "Shut up both of you! They're coming!" Butch said pulling Kaoru behind him.

Brick did the same and so did Boomer but Akane was next to Boomer. Then out of nowhere six werewolves came in. "Look who's here the Rowdy Gay Ass Boys." Said the one with dark brown eyes. I heard someone laughing quietly. Let me guess Akane.

I turned and saw that my assumption was correct. I sweat dropped and turned my attention to the wolves. One wolf with the dark orange eyes looked at me with lust in his eyes. The one with dark gray eyes had lust in his eyes while looking at Kaoru. I'm guessing the one with dark brown eyes couldn't stop staring at Momoko who was blushing a bit.

Akane had her cheeks growing red when the one with dark purple eyes was smiling at her. He was also blushing. "Akane focus!" Boomer said noticing Akane blushing.

"Hai." She said looking away. I giggled quietly. I wonder who those wolves are. Especially the one who's looking at me with lust in his eyes? Also if Akane knows the kid with purple eyes. So many questions lingered in my head.

**Fucking finally finished re-editing this chapter. God I'm so tired and stressed out but bleh. I don't care, it's all for you lovely readers. c: -Le gives you readers a cookie- **

**Me: Okay, let's start the dares!**

**Everyone: YEAH!**

**Me: Alright! -Reading the reviews- Oh God this is going to be good! xD! –Laughing- **

**Brick: JUST TELL US!**

**Me: Well fuck man. –Whispers- Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. **

**Brick: -Growls- e.e **

**Me: Babydoll dares Butch to strip tease Buttercup! xD Buttercup to have a body shot from Butch, Blossom & Brick to play in heaven for 7 mins, Bubbles to dye her hair pink, Boomer to wear a pink dress xD, and for me to yell "I'm a weirdo!" **

**Butch: I TOLD YOU THEY MAKE ME DO ALL THE BAD DARES!**

**Blossom: SUCK IT U-**

**Me: YOU EMO MOTHERFUCKER! **

**Butch: SHUT UP YOU WEIRDO.**

**Me: SHUSH BUTCH YOU'RE RUINING IT!**

**Blossom & Brick: -Plays in heaven for 7 minutes- **

**Butch: -Strip teases BC-**

**Buttercup: AHHHH. –Screams-**

**Bubbles: -Crying while dying her hair pink-**

**Boomer: -Crying while putting on a pink dress and looks at a mirror- Hey, I look drop dead amazing in a dress. **

**Butch: -Finishes tease stripping BC- BITCH THAT WAS AMAZING. **

**Buttercup: Fuck you fucker. -Is having a body shot from Butch-**

**Me: -Runs around on the street- I'M A FUCKING WEIRDO.**

**People: YES, YES YOU ARE. **

**Me: HA. Next dare!**

**Butch: Ah fuck. **

**Me: Okay so Animeskullgirl16 dares the PPGZ to be tied up and be stripped teased by the Ruffs! –Laughing- LOSERS.**

**PPGZ: WHAT. –Gets tied up- **

**Ruffs: FUCK YEAH. -Sexily strip teases them- **

**Me: -Dying of laughter- O-Okay, now twilight rose dares the Puffs to kiss the Ruffs! **

**Bubbles & Blossom: -Putting lip gloss on- Ready!**

**Buttercup: Like hell I'm kissing that faggot. –Glares at Butch-**

**Ruffs: -Smirking and are ready to be kissed-**

**Puffs: -Grabs them and kisses them-**

**Me: Such lovely couples. ;/u/; -Claps- anyways, Josephine Dark dares Bubbles to slap -Reads closely- You must be out of your mind for her to slap me. –Snaps fingers in z formation- **

**Bubbles: OH HELL NO. REMEMBER LAST TIME SOMEONE SLAPPED YOU? THEY ENDED UP BEING IN A CAN. **

**Me: Just slap me!**

**Bubbles: NO! –Runs away-**

**Me: Are you fucking kidding me now, Bubs? Now I got to kill a damn puppy. **

**Bubbles: -Comes back- I'm still not going do it..**

**Me: -Grabs a random puppy- May you rest in peace, Pancho.**

**Bubbles: -Gasps- WHY DID YOU DO THAT?**

**Me: YOU DON'T FUCKING LISTEN THAT'S WHY. **

**Bubbles: THAT'S NOT FAIR! –Crying like crazy-**

**Blossom: Boomer!**

**Boomer: Nani?**

**Buttercup: CHEER HER UP YOU BAKA!**

**Boomer: why me?!**

**Me: CAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE SWEET AND NICE RUFF. UNLIKE THOSE FAGGOTS. –Points at Brick & Butch- **

**Boomer: e.e –Cheering Bubbles up- **

**Me: THANKS FOR THE DARES! PLEASE GIVE US MORE!**

**Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Me: AND CUT! –Cricket Cricket- I SAID CUT! BUTCH!**

**Butch: -Wakes up- O-O Oh shit! –Story ends- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy: Yes! Here's the third one! Oh and bubbles u made me kill tht puppy**

**Bubbles: STOP IT CANDY! * cries ***

**Brick: I'm bored…**

**Butch: Candy I think its time for Crazy Randomness time! **

**Blossom: WTF?**

**Candy: * gangsta nods* **

**Brick: oh oh oh! Can we do that thing?**

**Candy: sure! Ready?**

**Brick: * gangsta nods and runs to the other side of the street * READY!**

**Candy & Brick: DANCE IN THE STREET! DANCE IN THE STREET! DANCE IN THE STREET! STOP! LOOK BOTH WAYS! LOOK BOTH WAYS! LOOK BOTH WAYS! **

**Everyone: O.O WTF?**

**Buttercup: O.O um candy doesn't own much…except for the ideas and Crazy Randomness Time…..O.O**

**Everyone but me and brick: enjoy….**

**Candy: th-**

**Blossom: STFU!**

**Candy: O.O**

_**Last Human Breath**_

_**I look into her eyesKnowing she has changed meInto a monsterThey say that is what I will becomeBut I know if I am luckyI will end up like youMy sweet vampire loverThe one that is giving me a new lifeAnd as my last breath comes nearerI look into your eyesAnd thank youFor with my last human breathI thank you for turning me intoA lover and a creature of the nightLike you my beautiful lover. **_

_**~Lexi D. Ritz **_

**Ok so the 6 were wolves names r:**

**Orange eye dude: Cody**

**Brown eye dude: Kevin**

**Gray eye dude: Mark**

**Purple eye dude: Seth**

**Silver eye dude: Matt**

**Hazel eye dude: Jason**

**Chapter 3**

**Blossom's POV**

Kevin couldn't stop looking at me. He had lust in his eyes. I bet u I was blushing. Gomen brick, but this dude has cute eyes XD.

"Wat do u want from us?" Butch yelled at them. Kevin stepped forward to us. I'm guessing he's the leader of the pack. "Oh, lets just see. We want your mat-he couldn't finish. Buttercup interrupted.

"wtf? MATES! . HELL NU! THIS PERVERTED BASTARD AINT GONNA BE MY MATE!" Buttercup yelled. Butch pinched her ass making Bc go red.

"Stop interrupting butterbabe." Butch smirked n made buttercup go behind him.

"As I was saying. We want the girls, also we might as well take Candy." the Kevin said not taking his eyes off me.

Candy went wide eyed. And went on a swearing rampage. "HELL NO! . WHY DO U WANT ME?" She yelled making fists.

Seth smirked at Candy. Candy glared at him. Since I was behind Brick I turned to Bc n bubbles. They both nodded. I smirked. Candy noticed n smirked. We all tip toed bk without the boys noticing.

We were out the door when Buttercup & Candy opened it and yelled out "SEE YA SUCKERS!"

We made a run for it. But stopped.

"Hyper Blossom!" I yelled out as I transformed.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Bubbles yelled.

"Powered Buttercup!" Buttercup yelled.

We then turned into the PPGZ.

Since Candy was already transformed she kept an eye out for the boys.

As we finished transforming the were wolves were in front of us. O.o damn…

**Bubbles POV**

O_O OMIGOD! We're trapped! We're gonna die! Or we might get raped! O.O! NUUUUUU! HELL NU!

I'm not gonna get raped by a hairy mutt! . N I dun want me child to be a hairy mutt! . T_T Boomer help me plz!.

We all got in a fighting stance. "Cmon now, u dun wanna fight us. U automatically know tht we're so gonna win." said Cody smirking at me.

"OH HELL NU! BRING IT ON MUTTS!" Candy yelled glaring at Seth.

I glared at Cody who was just smirking. I charged at Cody. He seemed a bit startled. I started fighting him.

I used my bubble wand but it was no use. He was to strong for me bubbles. Grrr damn him! I just fought him with punches n kicks.

The gurls looked a bit surprised. I never acted like this. But it feels good to let out my inner self.

Cody dodged all my moves leaving me out of breath. He wasn't even sweating! I gotta do sumthing! I kept panting.

Theres nothing I can do. _pant pant pant. _Cody charged at me with full speed. I went wide eyed.

This is it. My final day of life. I couldn't move or anything. Not even a sound. Somehow I half of me told me I was gonna die but the other told me I wasn't.

I closed my eyes and ready for the pain but instead I heard yelps n shouts in pain. I opened my eyes n saw cody running in the forest.

I looked around n saw that the gurls weren't with me. But Boomer was there. He looked back n gave me a warm smile making me feel a lot better.

Boomer picked me up bridal style. I blushed red. "Don't worry Bubbles, I'll always be there to protect you…" He whispered in my ear n my vision became blury.

I was in a limo with boomer. I feel so safe with him. He pulled me onto his lap making me sleep soundly.

**Buttercup's POV**

I was fighting Mark in the forest. I had no idea wat part of the forest I was but I didn't care.

I swung my hammer towards Mark. But he caught it. O.O dammit! I'm weaponless! I stared at Mark. He smirked n broke my hammer in two pieces!

He threw it sumwhere in the bushes. I glared at him! "That was my favorite hammer! Now ur gonna pay!" I charged at him.

I punched n kicked with all my might. But its was no use. He dodged them all easily.

Damn! I'm gonna die! But in a fckin skirt! Damn this! I balled my fists making them go white as a ghost.

Mark punched me in the stomach knocking all my air away. I went wide eyed n fell on the ground trying to get my breath back.

He stared n smirked. I closed my eyes n prepared my self for the pain. But instead I heard Mark yelp n shout.

I opened my eyes slowly n saw that Mark was running away. But Butch was right there looking at me pissed/worry.

Before I knocked out, I felt soft lips on mine. Damn u butch….

**Blossom's POV**

I was next to Candy glaring at the boys. Candy's outfit was falling apart. Mine was too. But Candy's looked a bit like she was getting raped.

I punched n kicked Kevin. But he flipped me making me land on my back hard on the ground. I screamed in pain.

Candy ran to me but Seth flinged her to a tree making her bleed outta her leg n lip. I tried getting up but couldn't. I was nearly gonna be knocked out any second.

Kevin grabbed me by my neck n strted tightening his grip. "Stop! Kevin! Don't kill her! Just kill me instead!" Candy said looking at Kevin scared. Kevin smirked n let me go. As I fell on the ground I put my hands on my neck.

I looked up n saw tht Kevin was already choking Candy. Candy was struggling.

I saw a tree branch near me. I quietly got it n walked towards Kevin n Seth. I swung with all my might n knocked them out. Candy was on the floor coughing.

"Arigato Blossom." She said n I hugged her. "Ur welcome." I winced in pain. My back was killing me.

Candy must of noticed cuz she helped me. I was on Candy's back. (Blossom's being carried like a piggy back ride XD)

I was about to collapse in tireness but saw Brick helping Candy. I was now being hold bridal style by brick. He kissed my cheek.

I didn't see Candy or anyone else. Just brick. I closed my eyes n fainted.

**Bubbles POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was still in the limo. I'm guessing it was already dark out. Where am I?

Boomer stroked my cheek. "We're finally going home, my love." Boomer whispered. I blushed when he said my love.

I guess mating with boomer isn't gonna be that bad. ^-^

"Just go back to sleep, bubbles. It's gonna be a long ride." He smiled. I nodded.

"But where's blossom and buttercup?" I asked. He then stroked my hair. "Don't worry. They're in different limos. They're with my brothers. Nothing's gonna happen to them."

Thank god they are safe. I slowly laid my head on boomer's chest and fell asleep. But before I fell asleep he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Bubbles"

**Buttercups POV**

It was already actually I really dun know wat time it is. But I think its passed 11p.m.

I was in Butch's lap. Damn tht ruff! He kissed my neck n kissed me on the lips. "Go _kiss _to _kiss _sleep _kiss_"

Grrr! Damn u butch! "I dun wanna" I said smirking at him.

He smirked at me. Uh oh.. I know wut tht smirk means. Something bad is gonna hap- He interrupted my thoughts by going on top of me.

I was growing red. O.O omigod…imma get raped by a vampire! He kissed my lips. Don't do it Buttercup! DON'T DO I-too late.. I did it. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I kissed back. Damn he's a good kisser.

~35 minutes laterz~

We pulled apart cuz we needed air. He smirked at me. I glared at him. "Ur a good kisser to babe" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Dammit butch! He read me mind! I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

**Blossom's POV **

I woke up in a limo. O.O WHOA! IM IN A LIMO! O.O! ITS LIKE THEM MOVIES! The girl wakes up in a limo who got raped!

I GOT RAPED! X_X I heard chuckling beside me. I turned and saw Brick laughing his ass off.

I sweat dropped. "Nani?" I asked.

He wiped sum tears of joy. "U know I can read ur mind. And no I didn't rape u." He said once again laughing.

Damn I forgot about tht. I blushed red. Heheh ^-^" my bad! I felt arms wrapping them selves around my waist.

"Go to sleep Blossom it's a long ride." He softly said as he kissed my cheek.

I then feel asleep. I wonder where we're going. And if my sisters are coming with us.

**Me: YUSH! I FINISHED! **

**Brick: about time:/**

**Me: SHUT IT! .**

**Butch: mama mia -.-**

**Blossom: DARE TIME! *does happy dance***

**Me: Sadly yush T.T **

**Buttercup: XDD LOL**

**Me: OK! S-**

**Blossom: WAIT! So anyways **aoi123456789** wanted to know wut cup I am. I'm a A-cup! T.T *sniffs* so sad**

**Me: ya tht was soo sad -.-**

**Boomer: XDD bahaha!**

**Me: anyways…-.- Demon Wolf dares Boomer n bubbles to watch the movie saw n me, blossom, buttercup, brick, and butch to watch barney!**

**Boomer & Bubbles: NANI! O.O**

**Me: GO! *watching Barney* -.- this is boring…**

**Brick: WOOT WOOT BARNEY! **

**Butch: IKR! I LUV BARNEY!**

**Me: o.o…..**

**Buttercup: creepy..o.o**

**Blossom: yush o.o…**

**Bubbles: AHHH! RUN! HE'S GO-too late -.-**

**Boomer: *crying* T.T I dun like this movie!**

**Me: OK! NXT DARE! Josephine Dark dares the ruffs to slap me XD **

**Ruffs: say the whole dare -.-**

**Me: TT damn..alrite she dares u guys to slap me or else u'll get strip teased by old guys tht are 65 years old. -.-**

**Ruffs: O.O HOLY SHIT! *slaps me***

**Me: OW! . She also dares boomer to run in the street wearing a bra n underwear n yell out somebody hurry up n rape me 5 times XD**

**Boomer: O.O T.T fine..*goes out only wearing a bra n underwear* SOMEBODY HURRY UP N RAPE ME! (x5)**

**Dude: *rapes Boomer***

**Me: o.o so didn't see tht cumming….o.o**

**Boomer: TT **

**Brick: NXT DARE! PPGZBubbles62 dares BC to turn girly for a week, blossom to live without candy for a week n eat lots of carrots, bubbles to become a tomboy for a week, and lastly for Candy to burn me hat. ^-^**

**Me: O.O YUSH! I LUV U A-CHAN! XD in a sisterly way! XD *grabs bricks hat***

**Brick: NUUU! DAMN U A-CHAN! TT **

**Me: *burns it* XD MWUAHAHAHA**

**Blossom: *eating carrots* wat up doc?**

**Me n brick: …..o.o….**

**Bubbles: *wearing Buttercups close n is acting like a tomboy* dude! Lets go play sum black ops!**

**Boomer: o.o….**

**Buttercup: *wearing a pink dress n has make up on* ^-^ omigod butchie lets go ride on unicorns! I luv flowers**

**Butch: ….o.o….wtf?**

**Me: R & R plz…o.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HALO! B-CHAN HERE!**

**A-Chan: WITH ME! XD**

**Me: YUSH! ^-^ **

**A-Chan: O.O um B-Chan..**

**Me: O.O Nani?**

**A-Chan: Wheres the puffs n ruffs?**

**Me: Oh they we-o.o…I really dunno**

**A-Chan: O.O oh well! We'll just do this without them ^-^**

**Me: HAI! ^-^ ok so A-chan do da disclaimer plz! **

**A-Chan: OK! ^-^ Candy dun own the ppgz or rrbz but she does own this story **

**Me: YUSH! ^-^ **

**A-Chan & Me: ENJOY! ^-^**

**To Be With You**

**by Chris (PureDemona) (Canada) **

**Your golden eyes how they glimmer,they hold a look of pure coldness of your touch,how it makes my body shiver.I could not imagine life without you,your life had ended years will to this I know,to be without you I cannot minute I want to share,you can make it so. I never have to let you go,take my blood and make me yours.I want this more and more, it runs through my veins like no is what I have longed for,you make me whole and me to the other side, love me today love me tomorrow. Love me now and love me forever,I will be faithfully yours.I will protect you till the end,keep me with you for me your bride,and stay by my side. **

**Ch. 4 Mating & Surprises**

**Bubbles POV **

I woke up on a bed in a room. O_O omigod…Where did Boomer take me? I hope he's ok.

I realized that I was in different clothing. I had on a dark blue tank top, a dark blue mini skirt with a blue bubble on the side, a black with dark blue outlining cropped jacket on top of my tank top.

Also I had on black fish net stockings, black with blue fingerless gloves, black with blue laces combat boots. And finally blue make up.

Damn these ppl know wut style means. I got outta bed n looked my self in the mirror. I look pretty! Suddenly I heard foot steps.

The door opened n boomer came in. "Your awake. Like the gift I gave u?" He asked me smiling.

I nodded. "Arigato, boomer-kun!" I twirled but tripped. O_O oh shit! But then Boomer caught me just in time. Our eyes met. Man he has such cute eyes….

"I luv ur eyes too, Bubbles" He smiled as he hugged me. I hugged him back. Man I'm so in love with him. He then turned his smile into a sad frown. I wonder wats wrong. "um. Boomer wats wrong?" I asked him.

He held my hands. I was now getting worried. Did something happen to my sisters or Candy! Now I was really worried.

"Nothing's wrong with your sisters or Candy…" He sighed. "Today I have to mate with you. But im scared u'll hate me after the mating ceremony is over."

"Oh…" I quietly said. I smiled at him. "I'm not gonna hate you! I'll always love u!" I hugged him n gave him a peck on the lips.

He blushed a shade of pink. I giggled. "So when is this ceremony?" I asked him. He smiled. "In a couple minutes. That's why Candy is gonna help u and the others get ready."

I smiled in delight. "YAY!"I jumped up n down as I clapped. Then Candy came in with bags smiling at me. "You ready bubs?" She asked. I nodded.

Boomer smiled and kissed my forehead. "Have fun you two." He said as he left the room.

I turned to Candy. "Ok lets get started!" Candy nodded n laid the bags on the bed and took out a dress.

"Ok! Try this one on Bubs." She said as she gave me the dress n went outside the room to wait.

I hurried n put the dress on. Candy came in and was in awe. I looked in the mirror. The dress was dark blue with black bubbles everywhere. It ended a bit below the knees and was long sleeve.

I was in awe too. "Arigato Candy! I luv it!" I hugged her. "Ur welcome Bubbles! Now time for the shoes" She gave me a pair. I put them on n looked at the mirror.

I had black flats with a dark blue stone at the very top (like tinkerbells flats where the white thingy mobob is at)

I luv these! Candy then started doing my make up. Everything was blue n black. She then gave me bubble shaped earrings (also blue with a black stone in the middle).

"Alright bubbles! Ur all set!" She said as she stepped back n took a look at me n gave me a thumbs up.

"Thnx Candy! Ur the best!" I hugged her once again. She left the room. Probably had to go do Blossom's & Buttercup's appearance.

**~2 hours later~**

Boomer then came in wearing a dark blue shirt that said "Bite me" in black letters and wore black baggy jeans.

"Ready, bubs?" He asked as he held his hand out for me. I took it. " Of course, How bad will it be?" I said as we walked outta the room.

He picked me up bridal style which made me blush red. My vision became blury and we were beside a black door. Blossom & Buttercup were there with Brick & Butch.

Blossom had on the same dress as me but hers was strapless (was red n black), ended a bit above the knees, had red high heel boots, red rhinestone earrings, n had on red/pink makeup.

Buttercup was the same as well but was green n black, was longer than mine (ended on the floor), black combat boots, green star earrings, n had on green makeup.

The door opened and an old guy in black hoodie thingy came out n motioned buttercup n butch to go in.

Butch dragged buttercup in. I hope she's gonna be ok in there.

**Buttercups POV**

I went wide eyed. I so didn't wanna do the mating thing! I heard in stories tht it hurts like hell! T_T Imma die!

Butch grabbed me n put me on a weird looking table. The old man put black straps on me so I wont get away or struggle to get out.

OMIGOD! NUUU! I DUN WANNA DO IT! DAMMIT BUTCH WHY DID U HAVE TO FIND MY WEAKNESS! .

The old dude started saying weird chants making me feel a bit dizzy. Man am I tired…Ugh.. My head hurts…

Then the dude touched my forehead. And said more chants. He turned away from me then back again. This time he had blood looking gew (was green).

He touched my forehead. He was making a star with the green blood.

The old dude looked at Butch n nodded at him. O_O OH SHIT NUUU!

Butch grabbed me n fangs came out of him. NUUU PLZ! T_T

I then felt two sharp points on me. I screamed in pain. AHHH DAMMIT! _

The star on my forehead was shining. I think tht means tht im Butch's mate now. Damn him… I then collapsed.

But before I got knocked out I felt lips on mine…Damn u butch…

**Blossom's POV**

O_O holy shit…I KNEW SUMTHING BAD WAS GONNA HAPPEN! . DAMN U BRICK!

After Buttercup's creepy scream (made boomer pee his pants XD ahah jk) Bubbles went inside. O_O bubbles!

Bubbles looked a bit uneasy but boomer held her hand.

Damn this…Damn these vampires! I'm shaking so much! I bit all my nails! At the corner of my eye I saw 3 girls glaring. O_O um…

It was kinda creepy tho.. Cuz the chick tht looked like me wouldn't stop making death glares at me. O_O" mama mia…

I was deep in thought until I heard bubbles scream tht made me jump. Holy shit I forgot bubbles scream can wake up the whole universe. . ugh me ears hurt! DAMN THIS! .

**Bubbles POV**

I was screaming like crazy! I bet you the professor could probably hear me! MAMA MIA! T_T

My forehead is glowing! IM IN PAIN! DAMN MATING SHIT! .

(oh bubbles thingy forehead is a shaped in a bubble)

I then collapsed in a deep sleep…Good luck Blossom…

**Blossom's POV**

The old dude came out n motioned for us to come inside. O_O omigod.. HELL NO! I made a run for it but brick grabbed me.

"Don't try running away from me babe." Brick whispered in my ear making me shiver. O_O T_T GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! T_T

Brick laid me on the table. I was freaking out! O_O plz don't rape me or anything like tht.

The old dude said sum weird chants. He turned away for a second turned back. He had blood red blood thingy. He placed it on my forehead n made a shape of a heart.

Damn im dizzy. My head hurts like hell. The dude nodded at Brick. Brick sighed n his fangs came out. O_O

HOLY SHIT! . GOODBYE WORLD! T_T He then bit into my neck. I screamed in pain. Tears were streaming down my cheek. I then collapsed.

Damn u Brick…Damn u….

**Candy's POV **

I was in my room listening to my ipod. I was listening to Lean like a Cholo by: Down AKA Kilo. (LUV DAT SONG!)

I hope the girls made it through the mating shit. That must of hurt. I wonder how it feels to fall in love with someone.

Oh well. I cant wait to see my dad! I havent see him since like IDK! XD lol. Anyways im getting ready to see my dad today!

What should I wear? I looked in my closet. So many clothes T_T xD mostly they're all emo colors. But I don't care.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "What!" I yelled clearly annoyed. The door opened and Boomer came in. "Dad's here…" He said having his bangs cover his eyes.

I sighed. "Why do you guys hate dad so much? What has he done!" I asked. He sighed. "Your not ready to know..Just get ready. He's in the meeting room…" Boomer left.

I stood there in silence. After about like 5 minutes I went back in my closet and put on some black skinny's and a dark red famous shirt with a black jacket.

I put on my black nikes and walked out the my room. I practically ran to the meeting room until I bumped into my mom. "Oh, sorry mom!" I smiled and got my self up.

My mom smiled back. "Candy, don't stay long in the meeting room, I don't want you to be in there with ur father that long." She said in a serious tone and look.

I nodded and walked inside the meeting room. As I walked in I saw my father there looking out the window.

I felt tears forming. "Dad…" He looked back. He smiled at me and spread his arms out for me. I ran to him n hugged him tightly. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Let them all out Candy." He softly said. I cried and cried until I can no longer cry. We sat on the black leather couch.

"So how's everyone doing?" He asked as he took a sip outta his cup of idk. I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, the boys found their mates and im the only one who hasn't found one yet."

My dad stared at me for a sec and sighed. "You don't need to have a mate to be happy, you know that right?" I nodded. Suddenly the door slammed opened.

We looked up and saw my brothers glaring at my father like he did something wrong. My mother walked in and looked very angry.

"Whats wrong?" I asked standing up. My father stood up as well. "Candy, go take care of the girls please." My mother commanded. "Bu- I was interrupted by my father.

"Go Candy, don't worry. I'll come get you when we're done talking." He said smiling at me.

I nodded and left a bit worried/scared of what my mother is planning. I went to the t.v room where the girls were at. I opened it and saw Blossom reading a book. Probably some romance drama shit.

Bubbles was reading a fashion magazine and lastly Buttercup was watching a wrestling match on the t.v while eating popcorn. I sat on my favorite red and black bean bag chair.

Blossom looked up from her book. "Hey Candy you alright?" She asked with those motherly eyes at me. I smiled at her. "I'm fine, just a little tired." I said.

Half of that was true and the other half was a lie. I was tired but not tired enough to hear what my parents and brothers were gonna plan.

I sighed. Blossom shrugged and went back to reading.

**~25 minutes later~**

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the room. I looked up and saw the window glass on the ground. Five men in black ( xDD bahaha) were there looking around. Until one of them with dark brown eyes like mine was staring at me in the eye.

Blossom jumped to her feet. Bubbles eyes were wide. And buttercup well she was smirking.

"Hyper Blossom!" Blossom transformed.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Bubbles transformed.

"Powered Buttercup!" Buttercup transformed.

Well I might as well transform too! My chara, Bliss, popped up. "Bliss here! XD" Bliss said as she stuck her tongue.

I rolled my eyes. "My Heart Unlock!" I said and a red light shined on me and Bliss. "Character Transformation: Amulet RockStar!"

I had on a black dress with spaghetti straps and has on one sleeve thingy (like on K-on? Mio has tht dress on and she has tht sleeve thing on her arm thts not attached? Well its tht but its red with black stripes xD)

Also I had on a mini black hat (like a hair band? But has a hat on it xD) and has black converse boots that went to my knees and I was carrying a black and red electric guitar.

O.O Whoa, I've never transformed with Bliss before. Blare was the only one I always transformed with. But he's on vacation -_- tht lazy ass. Anyways the guys looked at me then to the puffs.

"We're here just to get Candy" A boy with dark brown hair with light brown eyes said. "What? Why me?" I asked taking a step back.

Suddenly I was tied up and had on a white bandana on my eyes. "HEY! . I cant see!" I yelled.

Damn..I think my nightmare is starting to begin. T.T

**~Bricks POV~**

My mother glared at my father. My father smirked. "You will never take my daughter away from me!" My mother yelled.

I glared at my father. Damn him! He cant take my little sister. She cannot become on of them! "It's not your choice, besides she's ready. She's at the right age."

My mother slapped him leaving my father a red mark on his cheek. "SHE WILL NOT JOIN U! I WILL NEVER ALOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" My mother screamed and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Boomer was sitting on the couch hiding his eyes. I can tell he was about to kill my father. Butch death glared. "That is not your decision! It is Candy's! She will join me no matter what! You have the boys and I have no one! Candy will stay with me FOREVER! I don't care what u or our sons have to say about this!" He yelled back. Fury was in his eyes.

He wanted to take Candy to join him and his army of evil vampires. Ever since Boomer was born my father couldn't stand us. He left and joined forces with the Vampire Lord.

After he left he didn't know my mother was pregnant with Candy. She kept it a secret until Candy was born. My father then found out and immediately barged into our house and went straight to Candy's room.

She was soundly asleep in her crib. As my father stared at her. He knew she would be perfect for his army of Vampires. My father disgust me! He tries killing me out of all our family.

He hates me the most…I will never let him take my sister or anyone I love especially my blossom.

Suddenly there was a scream coming from the T.V room. Blossom! I went wide eyed and ran to the room with my brothers behind me. We kicked the door open.

I saw blossom on the ground knocked out. Blood was streaming down her head. Buttercup was knocked out also. She had bruises and scratches and also she looked like her leg was broken. Bubbles was still standing. She looked like she was about to collapse. But then Candy was being carried bridal style by tht dude! . Jake! "U TRAITOR!" I yelled at Jake. (Jake's picking Candy up)

Jake smirked and jumped outta the window. "CANDY!" me and my brothers yelling in unison. I ran to blossom. "Blossom.." I picked her up bridal style. My brothers did the same to there mates. Candy has to wait to be saved.

I ran to my room in a flash and started working on Blossom's wounds. That bastard. When I find Jake he is dead…

**Me: THE END! ^^ **

**A-Chan: WOOT WOOT XD AWETHUM! Anyways dare time! XD**

**Me: YUSH! XDD ok so lets see MissBubbly dares Boomer and Bubbles to kiss each other for 3 minutes non-stop xD**

**Boomer: O_O holy carmel apples….**

**Bubbles: -3- damn…*acting a tomboy* hai..lets get this ova with..*kisses Boomer* **

**Boomer: *kisses back* ^^ **

**Me: owo….this is kind a grossing me out…**

**A-Chan: O.O same…..**

**Buttercup: *cums in skipping and throwing green rose petals on the ground* ^^ lalalalala I luv flowers ^^ **

**Me: never mind I say thts creepier…o.o**

**A-Chan: ya…owo…**

**Me: ok anyways she also dares Bc to slap Butch hard for being a pervert around her XDDD LOL she says Good Luck Butch**

**Butch: O.O oh shyet…**

**Buttercup: O.O But I luv me butchie-kun! TT **

**Me: . JUST DO IT!**

**Buttercup: HAI! O.O! *slaps Butch really hard sending him back to California* **

**Me: O.O xD I can send Jake all the way back to Paris! **

**Jake: -w- don't u dare..**

**Me: TT aw man…**

**A-chan: -3- anyways Josephine Dark dares Blossom to Rape brick or else she'll hafta rape butch xDD**

**Blossom: O.O oh god…**

**Brick: O.O I thought boys do tht…**

**Me: they do..-3-**

**Jake: I don't :p**

**Me: -3- mama mia**

**Blossom: TT *rapes brick***

**Brick: AHHH TT**

**Me: XDD ok! She dares Butch to tell bubbles the pleasure of sex eww…o-o**

**Butch: ^^ Gladly! *telling Bubbles* **

**Bubbles: O.O well excuse me for a sec..I gotta go burn my ears…**

**Me: O.O…ok she also dares me to strip tease Bc or else I hafta get raped by a 65 year old dude TT omigod…**

**Buttercup: ….o-o…oh…god….**

**Me: is there a pass for this? TT**

**Butch: . NO! GO! *pushes me to buttercup***

**Me: TT *strip teasing bc for like a sec** EWWW! *smacks bc bk to Africa* TT **

**A-Chan: O.O she also dares Boomer to flirt with brick or kill ten puppies n blame bubbles for it **

**Bubbles: O.O *glares at boomer* . u wouldn't…**

**Boomer: TT aw man..*flirting with brick* ;(**

**Brick: O.O HS! *smacks boomer bk to NY* **

**Everyone except A-chan: R & R plz…TT**

**A-Chan: TILL NEXT TIME! ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Halo pplz!**

***cricket chirps***

**Me: O-O hello? Guys this isn't funny..**

***more crickets chirp***

**Me: TT im scar-**

**Everyone: RAWR!^^**

**Me: O.O**

**A-Chan: O.O? B-Chan…*waves hand at me***

**Me: O.O**

**Blossom: WE KILLED HER! O.O!**

**Bubbles: NANI! IM A KILLER! TT *cries***

**Boomer: o-o we all are bubbles….**

**Bubbles: oh ya…o-o **

**Brick: O.O! I got an idea! *dumps called water on me***

**Me: AHHH! .! WTF? *punches brick* -3- baka**

**A-Chan: …BAHAHA XDD**

**Butch: ^^ B-Chan dun own anything except this story!**

**Everyone: ENJOY! ^^ **

**Vampire's Lullaby**

**Feel life fade into the abyss,As you melt into the demon's kiss,Awake as something darker, higher,Dream of eternal night, newborn Vampire.**

**The stars at night will guide your way,But stay your flesh from light of day,Trust only in the kin of night,Drink to live, not to bring nature must never be revealed,Seek not redemption, nor to only those with a strong heart,Protect your sired, from the the change, rise from the abyss,Remember the feel of the dark ones kiss,Awake from death, rise from the fire;Haunt anew, my dear vampire. **

**-Hughes**

**Ch. 5 Journey To The Unknown**

**~Blossom's POV~**

I woke up pain on my head. Ow.. T_T me head hurts. Wait what happened yesterday…I remember 5 boys in black…HOLY CARAMEL APPLES! CANDY'S KIDNAPPED! O.O!

I quickly sat up. Ok so first I gotta get the hell outta here. Then find my sisters, and then find Candy! Ok I already gots me plan xD

I jumped outta bed n ran to my walk in closet n pulled out a black shorts and a hot pink spaghetti straps shirt that has black hearts everywhere and some black flats.

I quickly did my make up. (black n pink with a lil red) But then I saw the door knob turning. O_O shit! I jumped bk on the bed and pretended to fall asleep.

"Bloss?" I stayed quiet I was trying so fuckin hard not to laugh. I put my hand over my mouth. " I know ur awake babe."

I exploded out laughing! XDD I couldn't help it! I was so red from laughing so fckin hard! Brick sweat dropped and came to me in no time.

He hugged me from behind making me blush red. "Nice outfit. Where you going?" He asked while kissing my neck.

I blushed again. I cant tell him! O_O make up a lie! Ya thts it! "Um..Well me and the girls are just gonna hang out today at the Game room. Is that ok?"

He stopped kissing me n looked at me in the eye. I blushed again. "Tell me the truth.."

Damn -.- he caught me. Stupid blush I hate u _

I sighed. "I'm actually going to go save Candy…" I quietly said. He looked at me and sighed. "No..Ur staying here with Bc and Bubbles. I don't want you to go find her."

Oh no he didn't! He just crossed the line now _! "wtf? Why? I mean she's my friend! She's like a sister to me! We cant just do that! I'm going!" I yelled at Brick.

He looked pissed now. I don't really care if he's pissed. I only care for Candy's safety.

"Blossom, your not going and that's final!" He said fury in his eyes and left the room slamming it behind him.

Fuck you hat luver -.-

**~Bubbles POV~**

I woke up from a door slamming shut. "WAT! WTF HAPPENED! O_O" I yelled and fell off the bed. "ow…." I quietly said. I felt two strong hands around my waist n pulled me back on the bed.

O_O wtf? I turned around n saw Boomer. His eyes were closed. I smiled. He looks so cute when he's sleeping o_o well I think he's sleeping xD

"boomer?" I said. He opened one eye. "hmm?" "I'm gonna go to the Game room is tht alright with you?" I asked hoping he'll say yush.

Now he's wide awake. "um..Bubbles who else is going?" He asked. O_O lie dip shit! "Um. Blossom and Bc" I said not looking at him in the eye.

He eyed me suspiciously. "No.." He said closing his eyes. O_O? WAT!

"What? Why!" I said. He sighed. "I know your not telling me the truth..Your actually going to go save Candy.." He said.

O_O damn he's smart…I quickly got up n ran to my walk in closet n put on a dark blue skirt and a light blue tank top that had black bubbles everywhere and some blue boots.

I walked out. Boomer wasn't on the bed anymore. O_O oh shyet… I dashed for the door but Boomer beat me to it. He didn't look happy.

"Bubbles your not gonna go! U can get hurt!" He said grabbing me. How can he say that! Candy's his sister! I'm her best friend! I stared in horror at Boomer. "I'm going! Candy's in trouble and if your to scared to come with me than I'll just go with the girls!"

I yelled at him and tried opening the door but Boomer pushed me back hard making me land on the bed.

Tears were forming in my eyes. He never done this to me…Boomer stared at me. "B-Bubbles…I'm so sorry! I didn't me-I interrupted him. "Save it! I don't care! I'll never forgive you!"

Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. "Bubs I'm so-"GET OUT!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him. But he easily caught it.

"I'm sorry…" He said and left the room. I cried and cried on the pillow.

**~Buttercups POV~**

I woke up from Bubbles crying. UGH! WHO THE FCK MADE HER CRY? _ Cheese and rice -.-

**~5 minutes later~**

HOLY ELMO'S UNDIES! O_O WAT THE FCK HAPPEN TO CANDY? I remember now! Those dudes! That were dressed in black! O_O HS!

I quickly got up n ran to my walk in closet. I put on some black skinny's and a dark green famous shirt and some black with lime green laces converse.

Hurry up Buttercup! No time to waist! I left the room and started walking to Blossom's room but bumped into someone. "ow..Sorry dude" I said getting up.

"buttercup…." O_O shit..that voice..It can't be..I looked up. O_O! SHIT! It's butch! T_T im dead… "shit…ya?" I said stepping back.

"where are you going?" He asked. O_O LIE DIMWIT! "Um. To the Game room with Blossom and Bubbles.." I said backing up. He just kept walking towards me.

"Liar, your going to save my sister arent you?" He said. O_O damn..I sighed and nodded. "you gonna come or wut?" I asked getting annoyed already.

He shook his head. O_O "ur not coming with me? Ok fine by me!" I said and walked past him but he held onto me. "wat the hell? Let me go!" I yelled.

"Buttercup, you cant go. I'm not letting you go! You can get hurt!" He said glaring at me.

I laughed. "No one can hurt me" I said rolling my eyes. Butch was now pissed. O_O damn now I wish I didn't say that. "Buttercup, your not going and that's final!" He said as he grabbed me n in a flash we were back in our room.

"WTF? U CANT JUST DO THT!" I yelled. But he already left locking the door behind him. "BUTCH!" I yelled n punched n kicked the door to open but it wouldn't.

Damn you butch! DAMN U!

**~Candy's POV~**

Help..help..help..help.. -_- this really isn't gonna do me good is it? Mama mia . anyways I'm blind! O-O not that type of blind! I'm blind cuz they fckin put a bandana on meh eyes so I cant see!

"hello? A lil girl here thts being tortured by being in a weird room I think? I really dunno where im at but can I atleast have a cookie? Like seriously im hun-

I got interrupted by a guard yelling at me. "STFU IN THERE!"

Wtf? Wtf does this dude think he is? The Rock or something? Pfft! "U STFU OUT THERE!"

"WTF! U STFU IN THERE!" he yelled back. PFFT! WEAK! "U STFU OUT THERE!"

"Both of you STFU!" O_O whoa..I got to admit but that voice sounded hot o-o dun tell anyone tho O-O!

"B-Boss!" The guard stuttered while staring at his boss wide eyed. O-O mama mia. He's dead. XD lol

I heard the door open. TT im damned im mean dead xD The dude untied my hands and untied my bandana tht covered my eyes tight. When I opened my eyes light was shining on meh.

I had to squint my eyes. Ok so if I have to escape here I gotta run for it. I quickly dashed outta the door. "See ya suckers!" I said laughing.

The guards ran after me. Heheh :D I ran and ran until I bumped into someone. Owie TT I looked up n the color of me drained. O_O shit…

"Still a slow runner?" _ OH NO HE DIDN'T! "WTF! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN FASTER THAN U!"

A boy with black hair (like ikuto's haircut xD) w/ dark brown eyes laughed at meh. -_-" "Fck you Jake" I said crossing my arms. Jake laughed even more.

"Still havent changed at all Candycake" He said stroking my hair. I puffed out my cheeks 3 "Shut up! And don't call me tht! I'm 15!"

Jake just smirked at me. I felt myself going red. "15 huh? Wow u did changed the past few years. Remember how we use to play house? How your always the mom and im always the dad?"

I was now blushing tomato! (TOMATO xD) "ya..no..maybe…idk…ok fine yush I remember!"

Jake chuckled. "Remember when u turned 9 I sang u tht song? Wat song was it again?" he smirked. Oh hell! He's teasing me! Fck him! _

"…Shake it….." I quietly said blushing. Jake smirked. "By who?" he said grabbing my chin making me look at him in the eye. I blushed/glared at him. (if thts even possible o-o?)

"Metro Station…" I said once again quietly and blushing. He was now on the floor laughing his ass off! "you know wut! FCK U! How the hell would I know wat that song meant?" I said blushing.

He laughed even more. _ "GAH! U annoy the shit outta me! Candy out PEACE!" I yelled and quickly walked away.

Suddenly I felt him grab my wrist tightly and turned me around. O_O holy lion king on crack! Our faces were like centimeters apart.

I blushed dark red of how close we were. He smirked. "Sorry Candycake, but you cant leave this place."

Oh ok coolios….WAIT WAT? O_O! "WAT!"

**~Blossom's POV~**

You know wut! FCK IT! I'm getting outta here! I looked around for an escape route. The only ones were the window and the vent.

Which one? Well if I go out the window someone can see me but its already late at night. But if I take the vent I might make a HUGE ruckus. So im taking the chances of going out the window.

I got my backpack (Jansport backpack its black with pink hearts everywhere) and stuffed in emergency equipment, ipod, jackets, and snacks/foods.

I quickly txted Bubbles & Buttercup.

_Guys, im going to save Candy. U in or out? _

_If in meet me outside by the garden _

_In 10 min. _

_~Bloss_

I went to my walk in closet and grabbed a dark red with black jacket n slipped it on.

I put on my backpack and quickly grabbed my bed spreads and made a rope thingy? O-O (Idk wut its called xD)

I climbed out the window then my cell started vibrating. Probably a txt. I quickly looked

_Fck im in! cya out there!_

_~BC_

Yush! Buttercups coming with meh! Thnx chu god! XD I tied the sheets to the leg of my queen sized bed and started climbing down.

T_T Hopefully I don't fall. I held on tight then suddenly I got another txt. O_O how the fck am I gonna read it? I griped the rope tight with my right hand and used my left to flip open my phone.

_I'm in! Meet you out there__J_

_~Bubs_

OK! Bubbles is going with meh too! ^^ now to start climbing down. I looked down and the color of me drained. T_T im so gonna die.

**~Buttercups POV~**

I slipped on a black with lime green jacket and looked out the window for sum reason. O_O wtf? Is tht blossom climbing down? -_-" WOW!

She could of just transformed? Mama mia that gurl!

"Powered Buttercup!" I said and transformed. I grabbed my backpack (jansport with black and lime green stars on it) n flew over to Blossom.

She hasn't noticed me. -_-" She was muttering things about being dead by now. "Blossom?" She looked startled and turned her head.

I sweat dropped. "You could of just transform…" She looked at me like I was crazy. "U idiot! We cant transform! Wat if they see our color streak?"

O_O oh I so didn't think of that. T_T damn… "Shit.." I held on the rope below blossom n untransformed holding onto the rope.

"I hate this -_-" I said and climbed down. Mama mia this is gonna be a long time to get down.

**~Bubbles POV~**

I quickly put on my dark blue jacket and grabbed my backpack (mama mia -_-" it's the same but black with Blue bubbles)

Okies! Here I g- O_O but where am I gonna get out? T_T aw man! I looked around for an escape route unil I saw a lime green streak of light fly pass my window.

O_O buttercup? I quickly ran to the window and saw blossom and buttercup arguing. Until Buttercup untransformed n held on the rope. Hmm…

"Rolling Bubbles!" I transformed. I flew over to them really fast and excited. "Hey gir-Blossom interrupted me. "are u stupid! Untransform! They might see u!"

O_O wtf? "why?" I said confused. "Becuz! They can fckin see ur light!" Buttercup said. O_O oh shit.. "Fck!" I held on the rope n untransformed back. "gomen! TT"

I said apologizing. They both sighed n nodded. We climbed down.

**~butch's POV~**

I was playing my video games in the game room with Boomer to my right and Brick to my left. We were playing some race car game.

Boomer kept muttering things about bubbles. And brick had a dark aura forming around him. Me I was just pissed off about wut happened with me and buttercup.

Why cant she just understand? She could fckin get hurt! But no she had to be stubborn -_-"

After the game we just sat in silence and staring at the floor until out of no where I saw a flash of green flew past the window.

O_O wtf? "Is it me or did I just see a green streak?" Boomer said. "wtf? I did too." I said while brick just nodded.

Then a blue flash flew by again. O_O wtf is going on? "Its inception all over again!" Boomer said as he ducked. Me and brick just sweat dropped.

"seriously boomer?" mama mia tht kid _ I went to the window. Fury was building up on me.

Brick was next to me in no time and then his aura was even more darker. I sighed. "cmon lets go get them." We all ran in a flash outside waiting for the girls to cum bk down.

**~Bubbles POV~**

We climbed down in silence. Until I broke the silence. "So are we half way there?" I asked. Blossom looked down. "Almost Bubs Almost" Buttercup said climbing down.

Then again we were in silence until this time Buttercup broke it. "HS! Climb up! Climb up!"

Wtf? Me and blossom looked down and saw the ruffs smirking at us. O_O I tried climbing bk up but my hands slipped.

"HS! Bubbles! Watch out!" Blossom yelled. But it was too late, I fell. Blossom and Buttercup yelled my name. TT shit im dead! I squeezed my eyes shut.

Instead of falling on the hard dirt floor I landed into boomer's arms. Oh shit..I quickly turned my head away from looking at him. He sighed.

Blossom jumped down n hid behind buttercup who was shooting daggers at butch with her eyes.

O_O mama mia. "bubbles..im sorry." boomer whispered in my ear. "hmph!" I got off of him n thanked him and picked my back pack and walked with the girls behind me towards the gate.

Butch, Brick, and Boomer followed us. O-O almost like stalkers…Blossom lost it…like seriously lost it xD "WTF DO U WANT?" Blossom yelled glaring at Brick.

The boys looked startled n took a step back. "Cmon bloss! Im sorry!" Brick said. Blossom rolled her eyes n continued walking.

Buttercup glared at Butch n followed Blossom. I followed them aswell.

**~20 minutes of pure silence~**

We walked until Brick broke the silence. "Ugh! Alright! . We'll help you save her."

Blossom had sparkles in her eyes. "Really!" she said jumping up and down. Brick nodded and she literally I mean literally jumped on him O-O mama mia.

**~Buttercups POV~**

O-O mama mia blossom _ I cant believe dat girl. Anyways we walked n walked into some kind of forest.

"UGH! I don't get why we didn't just drove to the fckin place?" Butch yelled. Wait we could of drove there….-_- im so gonna kill blossom.

"WAT! So we could of drove! .!" Bubbles yelled. I sighed. "mama mia -_-"

**~2 hours later~**

IM GONNA DIE! _! "We've been walking for 2 fckin straight hours! Where the hell are we going!" I yelled making them flinch. "Calm down cupcake, we're here.." Butch said as he pointed a HUGE I mean HUGE city.

O_O I bet you all the money in da world I could get lost here in no time. "Okies lets go then!" I said as I headed straight for the gates to the city.

We walked past the streets n got some weird looks from pplz. -_-" fck them all.

"okies we're here, but wutever you do DON'T I mean NEVER trail off on your own unless u want to commit suicide." Butch said. O_O I have a bad feeling about this…

We walked into the HUGE like really HUGE mansion. O_O damn they're dad is fckin rich as fck.

Anyways we walked in. There were no guards in sight. "ok this is wat we're gonna do. We're gonna split up. Blossom your with meh, boomer with bubbles and butch with buttercup." Brick said as he held blossoms hand who went red.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold da phone!" I said. "I am holding da phone o-o" Brick said holding his phone. O-O! wtf? "O-O no not tht! I mean why do I have to be buddied up with mr. perverted emo motherfcker?" I asked pointing at butch.

Butch glared at meh n picked meh up bridal style making me go red. O/O "HS! Dude! Wtf?1?" I said trying to get off but he held on tight.

**~Blossom's POV~**

Okies! So we split up in different directions. Brick and I went straight, bubbles and boomer went to the left while buttercup and butch went to the right.

Hopefully we don't die here o-o cuz 1. Tht would suck ass…Anyways we walked until my legs gave out.

"TT im tired!" I whined sitting on da the ground. Brick smirked at me. Oh shit O-O I know tht smirk. He picked me up (piggy bk style xD) n kept walking.

^-^ hehe this is fun!

**~Candy's POV~**

O_O! HOLY CARAMEL APPLEZ! "WTF! _ NUUU! I hafta leave like now! Cuz meh favorite t.v show is on now! TT and I cant miss it!" I whined.

^-^ hehehe no one can resist meh whining or meh puppy dog eyes. I gave him meh puppy dog eyes. He looked at me.

"I know tht look and sorry candy but no!" He said crossing his arms. "Pu wease!" I said in meh baby voice.

He gave me an ok-u-win type of look. I smirked in victory. He sighed. "Cmon -_-" YAY! ^-^ I followed him out the weird dungeon room thingy o-o.

"My room better be like a princess room!" I said outta no where. He smirked. "Hmm, maybe, maybe not, it depends if ur good or not." He said as he walked through the hallway.

_ he just LUVS to tease me. I can't believe I liked this guy since I met him.

**Me: DA END:D**

**A-Chan: o-o so long…**

**Me: ya I worked my ass off for this to be long .**

**Brick: …..**

**Me: speechless I see xDD**

**Butch: . mama mia**

**Me: don't u "mama mia" meh! _!**

**Boomer: O-O wow..**

**Bubbles: ^^'' dare time!**

**Me: oh ya! XD okies so dares!**

**Buttercup: purplevampirechick (HAS AMAZING STORIES! READ THEM!) dares bubbles to slap the ruffs including meh n blossom _! WTF! R u trying to kill meh woman! Oh n also! If u dun do it bubs u have to kill 3 squirrels n eat them x3 DO IT!**

**Bubbles: EW GROSS! Besides, I'm a vegetarian! ^-^ okies here I go! *slaps ruffs, buttercup n bloss* **

**Blossom: WTF? . Imma get chu bk bubbles!**

**Bubbles: o-o…**

**Me: O-o okies nxt one xD by purplevampirechick. She dares blossom to act like brick n brick to act like blossom xD I wonder how thts gonna turn out!**

**Brick: O-O fine _ *eating candy* ^-^ I LUV CANDY!**

**Blossom: WTF? . I dun act like tht! U know wut its soo on bitch! *acts like brick* pfft im a fckin hat luver tht fcks only red hats only!**

**Brick: sdgsfg! WTF? _! I dun fck hats!**

**Blossom: that's wut u seem like to meh _!**

**Butch: O-O okies ^-^ she also dares butter babe to kiss meh for 10 minutes w/ stopping n also to be girly! I LUV U! THNX CHU! **

**Buttercup: O-O oh gawd TT *kisses Butch* **

**~10 minutes laterz~**

**Butch & BC: *still kissing***

**Boomer: o-o u know its only for 10 minutes right?**

**Butch n BC: *ignores him n keeps kissing***

**Me: ew…gross..anyways meh sista PPGZBubbles62 dares the ruffs to act girly as FCK! XDD n she dares blossom to be a complete idiot o-o wonder how thts gonna turn out..and for meh to burn butchs diary! ^-^**

**Butch: *stops kissing bc* WTF? NUUUU! *runs to get his diary***

**Me: O.O! *tackles him n grabs diary n burns it* MWUAHAHA :D!**

**Butch: NUUUUU TT**

**Brick: omigod! Boomer did u see princess? She's like a like a total like a slut! **

**Boomer: omigosh! Ur so right girlfriend!**

**Butch: omigosh girls! Guess wat?**

**Brick n boomer: wat!**

**Butch: I got a total medicure! ^-^ **

**Me: o-o…wow…**

**Blossom: I need help! TT**

**Bubbles: w/ wat?**

**Blossom: how do u open a jar? TT**

**Buttercup: o-o" *wearing a dress* omigosh! Blossom! I dunno! We gotta as bubbles to help us! TT**

**Bubbles: O-O! Bubbles out PEACE! *runs away* **

**Me: O-O The-Angel-Of-Death dares Butch to get sun burn-**

**Butch: *cums in sunburned* O-O I fell asleep when I was tanning…**

**Me: O-O also buttercup has to whip him with a cord….**

**Butch: O-O! WAT! *tries to run* Ow! Ow! **

**Buttercup: *whips him* xDDD **

**Everyone except for butch: ^^ Till nxt time! XDD **

**Butch: OWIE! TT **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**Hey guys! It's B-Chan A.K.A Candy here! Anyways I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in months or years? I don't know. ****Blood Romance **** is currently on hold because I don't have any more ideas! *cries* Also ****Rowdy Pups**** is also on hold because I'm running out of ideas on that one as well. As for ****Camp Jamz**** I don't know If I should continue that one but anyways I'll try to update quickly and shit. A-Chan is nagging on me everyday to work on my fanfiction stories! But it's not my fault I go on way too many vacations! I will also being making a new story about PPGZ, but sadly it's not about vampires or werewolves *cries* It's just normal I guess, lol. Anyways I'M SO SORRY! I promise that I'll update faster and yeah ._. I don't know what else to say so, yeah. OH YEAH! A-Chan is making her next chapter on her PPGZ story (I forgot the name ^-^'') PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME RUSH ON THE STORY! IT WILL ONLY MAKE ME GO SLOWER! I also been a lazy ass too _'' So that's another reason why I don't update. Well I'm going to start working on the stories! Love you all my readers/friends/family! **

**~Candy **


	7. Chapter 6

**HERE IS THE LONG DAMN ASS CHAPTER OF FUCKING BLOO- o.o Sorry I had a sugar rush there o.o BUT ANYWAYS! Here is your chapter that you all been waiting for! c: Gomenasai for the long ass wait D: I've been busy and also been on to many vacations…Blame my parents for that owo SO HERE YOU GO~! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PPGZ! IF I DID THEN owo I don't know what would happen if I owned PPGZ. **

**Chapter 6 Kidnapped Blue**

**~Buttercup's POV~**

What . The. Fucking. Hell! I swear I'm going to kick Butch Jojo's fucking ass back to Africa! He got us kicked out of the mansion! Like who the hell would be dumb enough to fucking press a button that clearly read 'DO NOT TOUCH'!

"You're such a dumbass! I can't believe you touched the button! But no, you had to have the brain of a dumbass blond!" I yelled and he just glared at me but I didn't care.

**(A/N: SORRY FOR THE BLONDES OUT THERE!)**

I sighed and counted to ten to control my anger. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6- "Oi, Butterbabe we can go through here." Butch interrupted me from my counting and was pointing to a human size tunnel that was underground buried in leaves.

THANK THE MUFFIN MAN LORD! WE'RE BACK IN THE GAME! I grabbed Butch by his shirt collar and smashed my lips onto his. He looked at me shocked but soon kissed me back wrapping his arms around my waist. Wait what! Oh shit!

I quickly pushed him away and was trying so hard to hide my blush. Damn you sexy vampire mate. "Nice kiss babe." He said winking at me making me blush like a fucking tomato.

"W-Whatever!" I said and I jumped into the hole/tunnel thing with Butch right behind me.

**~few minutes later~**

We were still walking through the tunnel until I heard soft humming. What the fuck? I stopped walking and looked around. "Did you hear that?" I asked Butch as he looked at me with a confused look.

"Hear what?" He said still giving me that damn sexy confuse loo- -.- Jesus Christ Buttercup, stop saying shit like that! Then the humming began again. "That! Did you hear that?" I said but Butch shook his head.

I swear someone is messi-

_Hmm, lalala, hmmm, lala~_

I turned around and saw Butch was the one humming some creepy tune. I sweat dropped and he laughed. "Sorry I wanted to add some music effects to this creepy tunnel as we got near the exit!"

WOW! Why the hell did I get the fucking stupid mate out of all the fucking guys? I swear Butch needs to stop hanging out with Boomer. His stupidness is effecting Butch.

**Momoko's POV**

HOLY CROCADILES ON ANIMAL PLANET EATING LITTLE DUCKLINGS! WE'RE BEING CHASED BY TINY MEN WITH SPEARS! LIKE NO JOKE!

Brick had to fucking talk back to one of those evil little elves! Damn those elves can run! I was like fucking running for my life because of Mr. Oh-I'm-Better-Than-You-So-Imma-Just-Talk-Back-To-You! Gah! This son of a donkey's ass! As we ran we didn't noticed the dead end of a wall.

_BAM!_

"Oww…" we both muttered and slowly fell to the ground. Damn that wall is hard. "I think I broke my jaw." Brick said rubbing his jaw. I rolled my eyes and quickly dusted myself off and the 'evil' miniature elves pointed there spears at us. Brick quickly threw his hands up in the air with wide eyes. "I SURRENDER." He said against the wall. I face palmed myself.

"My hero." I muttered and one of the elves came towards me with the spear and tied my hands behind my back.

"Hey watch it! These hands are pretty fragile!" I said glaring at him. Brick followed behind with his hands behind his back tied. "Hey Bloss." He said quietly. I rolled my eyes. What the hell does he want now? "Yeah?" I said walking still with the elves next to us. "Since we're going to die I just want to let you know that it was me who ate all of your cookies last night."

I don't know what happened but I literally cracked! "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL Y-

_ZAP!_

I blacked out. What the fuck just happened?

**Bubbles POV**

We were walking until there was a dead end. I sighed and dug out my cellphone from my pocket. Boomer scratched his head as he observed the wall. I'm still mad at him that's why it's quiet between us so yeah. Anyways, I quickly texted the others that we were lost. _Sigh. _This is going to take a while.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry okay?" Boomer said taking my hand. I smacked his hand away and touched the wall feeling it. It's pretty hollow. This is a clue! We're closer than I thought we were! Ha, take that Buttercup! I'm not a blond that much! Wait I just called myself a blond didn't I?

"Dammit Bubbles can you at least talk to me?!" Boomer said forcefully grabbing my wrist turning me around making our lips almost touching. I blushed a bit but it quickly faded away and I pushed him. "Hmph." I walked few feet back and went running towards the wall and kicked it as hard as I could.

_BAM!_

Dirt air shot up from the wall causing Boomer and me to cough a bit. I coughed until the dirt was out of sight and saw the huge ass hole I made on the use to be wall. I smiled and walked through it. Boomer stayed behind looking a bit shocked to see a fragile girl like me kicking that hard to a wall. As soon as I walked in I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I sighed already know who it was.

"Boomer would you stop touching me!" I said annoyed but didn't get any response back. Oh so now he's giving me the silent treatment just because I gave him one? Wow.

"I said let me go!" I shouted as I turned to punch him but myfist was caught. I swear my blood drained out of me. In front of me stood a boy that looked almost _exactly_ as Boomer. "W-Who are you?" my eyes were widen in shock. He smirked a devilish smirk at me. His light/dark blond hair covered a bit of his dark ocean blue eyes. "Look who we have here." He said eyeing my down. I couldn't move at all. I tried moving my legs or something! But I was like frozen in place.

"Boomer did choose a rather stunning mate." He said as he leaned closer towards me. I struggled to get out of his grasp. "L-Let me g-go! Where's Boomer?!" I looked frantically around for any sign of Boomer but none. His dark ocean blue eyes glanced towards my right where the huge hole I made. I looked towards there and almost screamed.

"BOOMER!"

**Akane's POV**

**(A/N: REMEMBER I CHANGED MY NAME TO AKANE!)**

Yeah I officially hate Jake. I'm locked up in a stupid cell dungeon thing again! Just because I called him gay! Like seriously? What the fuck! It's not my fault pink makes him look gay. I mean not to be mean or anything pink does NOT make any guy look manlier. They just make them look stupid. No offence to any guys that were pink. Only gentleman can wear pink. Okay yeah I'm just going to stop thinking now cause the small window thing on the door opened revealing Jake's brown eyes.

I glared making him flinch a bit. "I'm going to let you out now." He said as he fumbled for the keys in his pocket. I rolled my eyes. "I rather stay in here than to be out there with you." I said as I turned my head away from him. I felt his eyes shooting daggers at me. "Just shut up. Your 'daddy' wants to talk to you." He said as he finally opened the door. I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? Dad isn't here. This isn't his king-

Everything seemed to flow through my mind and I quickly jumped to my feet and pointed at Jake shakingly. "Dad sent you to kidnap him, didn't he?" I said my eyes wide. He smirked and nodded. "About time you finally got it." I couldn't believe this. Why would my own father want to kidnap me from my mother and oh no. My brothers and mother! What the hell happened!? I moved to quick enough for Jake to stop me. I had him pinned tightly towards the door glaring at him.

"Why am I here? You better spill everything out Jake or else I'll kill you right here and right now. Slow and painfully." I threatened as he stiffened. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you just let me go!" He said as he tried to push me away from him but I wouldn't budge. "I promise I won't try to escape!" He said frantically as I searched into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Surprisingly he was. I let go of him and practically threw him away from the door.

"Geez, when did you start working out?" He asked as he rubbed his head. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Alright your dad wanted to bring you back home." I knew there was something more than just him wanting me back home with him. "_Everything_, Jake." He sighed and nodded. "Alright, um apparently when he went to go visit you he got into a fight with your mother and brothers. He wanted to take you with him but your mother wouldn't let him so did your brothers. He kind of got pissed and said that he didn't have anyone else cause she had your brothers and you. She didn't buy it at all until" He got quiet right after.

"Until what?" I asked trying to get more information. He looked up at me giving me a devilish smirk. I backed away from him. What the hell's wrong with him? "Until what, Jake!" I shouted. He then started laughing frantically. What the hell!? "J-Jake, this isn't funny!" He got up and made his way towards me. My eyes widen in shock as his pupils turned smaller that made him have a crazy look on his face. I made a dash out of the dungeon and shut the door in his face. What the fuck just happened? I quickly locked the door and ran out of the room full of cells.

I ran up the stairs and bursted the door open revealing a tall man with light brown hair wearing a butler's outfit smiling down at me creepily. Oh shit.

**Bubbles POV**

"BOOMER!" I screamed trying to get the unconscious blond haired boy. "You're coming with me now toots." The guy said smirking while holding onto my waist. I squirmed in his grip until I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine for boys. He yelped as he quickly put his hands where I kicked.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I quickly ran towards Boomer and was about to grab him but was soon pulled up onto the boy's shoulders. I kicked and screamed. "Let me go!" I yelled but it was no use. I was officially being kidnapped.

**Akane: DONE. THANK YOU GOD.**

**Moku: -sweat drops- You forgot Blossom's POV.**

**Akane: DAMMIT.**

**Moku: oh wellz~ **

**Akane: -.- Anyways I don't think you know who Moku is. She is xXxNina98xXx**

**Moku: BUT I WILL SOON CHANGE MY PEN NAME.**

**Akane: I love her story though:3 It's EPIC.**

**Brick: YOU SUCK AS A WRITER. –throws a tomato at me-**

**Akane: D8! HOW RUDE.**

**Blossom: Anyways, why the hell was I not in this damn chapter?!**

**Akane: Cause you suck.**

**Buttercup: OHOHOHOHO.**

**Moku: Oh look Santa came early.**

**Buttercup: -glares- **

**Bubbles: WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY THAT KIDNAPPED ME!?**

**Boomer: YEAH WHO?!**

**Akane: Bob.**

**Bob: O3O -runs away while Bubbles and Boomer chase him-**

**Akane: Anyways guys this is a special offer I'm now doing since I have nothing else to do:P Well actually it's my apology for not updating in what a year or so? Well I'm going to let you guys give me any request you would like me to do. Such as one-shots, songfic, vampfic, etc. You get to choose the story type thing, the anime, song, and of course the story plot, and the characters. If you are interested just message me on here and I'd be gladly to write them. But please give time to actually write it all. I'm not a fast updater as you can see but anyways hopefully you liked this chapter and I promise the next chapter will be up soon;3 BYE!**

**Moku: TILL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW ORANGES.**

**Akane: We also have special guests coming on the next chapter:3 **

**Akane&Moku: R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very-**

**Moku: I apologize for Akane's stupidness-.-**

**Me: very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very-**

**Blossom: Is she okay?**

**Me: very, very, very, very, very, very, very-**

**Brick: Uhh, Akane?**

**Me: very, very, very, very, very, very-**

**A-Chan: SWEET JESUS. WILL SOMEONE SHUT THAT GIRL UP?**

**Me: very, very, very, very, very-**

**Moku: AKANE STFU.**

**Me: very, very, very, very-**

**Butch: Oh my God-.-**

**Me: very, very, very-**

**Buttercup: WAIT SHE'S GOT TWO MORE 'VERY'S.**

**Me: very, very-**

**Moku: Is she done?**

**Me: VERY SORRY ; ~ ;**

**EveryonebutAkane: SORRY OUR ASS.**

**Me: -Cries- I'M SORRY THAT THIS WAS LATE DON'T HATE ME PEOPLES.**

**Moku: EVERYONE HATE HER D**

**Me: -Cries-**

**Blossom: Okay guys enough making her cry-.- **

**A-Chan: We got special guests being in the stories:'3**

**Moku: Yes. Please give a warm welcome to roselovesyouXoXo!**

**Rose: -Comes in smiling and waving- Hi I'm Rose and you're watching Disney Channel!**

**Everyone: LOLWHUT?**

**Rose: Oh wait I mean. .My name is Rose and I'll be Latte Hoshiko in the story. –Smiles-**

**Bubbles: Warm hearted welcome to AnimePunkJuvia!**

**Juvia: -Walks in waving- Hey everybody! I'm Juvia and I'll be Breeze Clare in the story. –Bows-**

**Buttercup: AND FINALLY BUT NOT LEAST DJ Candy! **

**Makeda: Sup' everyone? I'm Makeda and I'll be Natsuko Yuki!**

**Me: YEAH 8'D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PPGZ. **

**Everyone: ENJOY:D**

**Chapter 7. Missing Flower.**

**..::Blossom's POV:...**

I woke up with a sharp pain all over my body. _Ugh._ _What the hell happened?_ I slowly opened my eyes and noticed my surroundings. What the heck? I was in some weird dungeon looking room. My hands were chained to the wall while my legs were just lying there on the dirt ground. I sighed and heard a slight groan next to me. I turned around and was literally going to scream my lungs off! You might be wondering, who the hell does she see? Well I'll tell you who! It's that son of a turkey sandwich covered jelly disgraceful hat lover, Brick Jojo! I was like literally shooting daggers at him! He finally decided to open his eyes. Ruby red met hot pink.

His eyes were filled with concerned and relieved while mine in the other hand were filled with butt monkey hatred! He flinched a bit slowly remembering what happened when those damn evil elves got us. "Look, babe. I can expl-

I seriously like lost it. "EXPLAIN WHAT BRICK JOJO? YOU OWE ME COOKIES NOW! ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS STUPID SHIT CHAINS I WILL MURDER YOU, LIKE THERE WON'T BE NO TOMORROW!" I yelled making him flinch again. I took several deep breaths and started to make a plan on how to get the hell out of these chains. _Come on Blossom think! _Suddenly an imaginary light bulb flickered on. AHA! I got it! "Brick," I softly called out.

He ignored me. What the fuck? "Brick!" I said a bit louder. He continued to ignore me. "Brick!" I said a bit more louder than before. I heard a faint snore from him and I like cracked. "BRICK JOJO YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR I WILL SERIOUSLY KICK YOUR ASS BACK TO AFRICA!" I screamed in his ear making him jolt up eyes widen in alarm. "SWEET BABY JESUS I'M UP!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Brick make your legs wrap around my waist and pull me up!" I said quickly. He blinked a few times and smirked, a sickly smirk. Oh dear gosh. He nodded and made his long legs wrap around my waist causing me to squeak a bit. He pushed me up with his super strength as I looked at our chains. Hm, solid hard, can't use my powers to break them. The chains were a bit too loose on me. AHA! I slid them off my wrists like a boss. I smiled in victory as I saw Brick's priceless face!

"You need to eat. Like seriously you're fucking skinny as hell that you can get out of these chains!" He said as he slowly unwrapped his legs around me. I jumped down and rolled my eyes. "You're just jelly that I'm not a fat ass like you." I said as I dusted myself off. His jaw dropped and he glared playfully at me. "Ha ha very funny, Bloss. Now help me get out of this." Oh shit I totally forgot that he was chained as well. "Shit. ."I muttered to myself, but to my luck he heard.

"Wait, what do you mean 'shit' Blossom!?" He said starting to freak out. Oh dear gosh. This is going to take a while.

**Buttercup's POV**

We were still in that random tunnel and Butch was _still_ humming that creepy ass tune. Of course he was trying to annoy the shit out of me but I wasn't going to let that bastard annoy me! We kept walking until there was a small door. I stared at it with a blank expression. How the hell am I going to fit in there?! I mean do you see the size of these boobs?! Sheesh now I wish I didn't have big ass boobs. Butch looked at the door and then at me and then at the door and then at my boobs. He started drooling a bit which caused my eye to twitch in annoyance until I smacked him. "Eyes up here, perv."

"D'awwwwwhh, but Cupcake I like looking at your bo-

_SMACK!_

I hit him straight in the balls and kicked the small door down making a huge ass entrance. I smiled and walked inside. I could hear Butch's yelps in pains but I just rolled my eyes. "Wuss.." I muttered to myself and kept walking. As we walked through I couldn't help but think that someone was following us. "Butch?" I said quietly. No response. "Butch!" I said again but louder this time. He _still _didn't respond. "Butch Jojo you better not be ignoring me or I swear to the freaking Muffin Lord that I will kick your fucking ass back to China!" I yelled while turning around glaring. He wasn't there. "What the-?!"

_CRASH!_

I jumped and looked closely into the tunnel. "B-Butch, this isn't funny come out!" I said freaking out a bit. Suddenly a pair of dark green and lime green eyes appeared with pure hatred swimming in the pools. I backed up a bit while this 'person' came out of the dark. It was girl. Or woman? Or teen? I don't freaking know, okay? She had raven shaggy hair like mine almost and was wearing a dark green, sleeveless, v neck shirt that had black laces zigzagging on the sides of her shirt. It ended a bit above her belly button and wore a leather dark green mini skirt with lightish dark green fish net stockings and dark green combat boots with black laces. On her wrists were also dark green bracelets (one on each side) with white pointed studs around them. There was a dark green belt with white pointed studs on her waist that hung a bit loosely on her.

My eyes widened a bit finally realizing who this chick was. "Brute?"

**Bubbles POV**

I was forcefully thrashing into the unknown man's arms. "Let me go, you bully!" Yeah I know, not my best thing to say to a kidnapper but hey I had to say something! "Bully, really?" he said chuckling a bit. I blushed a bit embarrassed. "Where are we going!? Where are you taking me!? I WANT BOOMER-KUN!" I said tears already forming in my eyes. He noticed my eyes getting watery and sighed. "Good God not the waterworks." I sniffled a bit already a tear went down my cheek. "Are you seriously going to cry!?" He said quickly as he put me down on the ground.

I wiped the tears away and glared at him. "Of course not, you baka! I'm too beautiful to freaking cry in front of you!" I 'hmped' and walked the other way. Suddenly like in a swift motion he was already in front of me smirking. "W-What the-!?" I backed up and he had me pinned to the wall looking into my baby blue pools. Woah, now that I notice him completely, he really wasn't that bad looking. His dark ocean blue eyes sparkled in the little light that filled the tunnel like thing. His dirty blond hair spiking outwards to the sides almost like Boomers. BOOMER! OH MY GOSH! I frantically looked around to see where Boomer was but he wasn't. "W-Where's Boomer-Kun?" I asked shakily. He scoffed a bit and had a deadly aura around him.

"Why do you care so much about him?" he said with a bit of anger in his tone. "I don't know you. ." I said quietly. It's true though, I _don't _know him. He looked at me confused a bit but I swear I thought a flash of hurt was seen in his eyes. "Wait, you don't remember me?" He said quietly. His bangs covered his eyes making it seem like we were in some sad movie. I shook my head 'no'. He sighed and made me look into his eyes. Well to be honest he _does _seem familiar. .

"Miya-Chan, it's me, Miharu Ricci." He said still looking into my eyes. Almost desperation in his eyes. I gave him an even more confused look then before. '_Miharu Ricci? Where does that name sound so familiar?' _He sighed and stepped away from. "Well try my other name, Rave. It's me, Rave."

_DING!_

My eyes widen to the size of freaking plates! "F-From the R-RowdyRude Boys Z?!" I stuttered frantically. He nodded and smirked. Holy shi- No! Bubbles that is foul language for a young lady like you to use! Oh fuck that! R-Rave!? What the hell!? RAVE?! What the fuck is he doing here?! "Surprised?" I just stared at him in shock unable to move. He chuckled and held my hands into his once again making it seem like we were in a romance movie staring into each other's eyes. Well to be honest I had a mega crush on Rave for a long time until Boomer came in. Man did he get even handsomer!? I mean look at him!

He was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt with blue baggy jeans and black converse. Oh also he had on black fingerless gloves on. He also had a black necklace with three shark teeth attached to it. _Sigh. _I might as well tell you Rave's side of story on how we met. Well back then when me and the girls were still in elementary school Rave and his brothers (Rage & Raze) came in to our classroom as new students. Of course I was the nice and sweet one back then so I decided to show him around the school and city. But as I showed him around town he told me how his life was like. He was a child in a foster family and was best friends with Raze and was a neighbor of him with a policeman as his parent. But right when his mother suffered an unknown disease she passed away leaving Rave in his worst. He was constantly abused by his own father! Which then leads to his double personality. Bruise. When Bruise suddenly takes control over him he turns all mean, evil, and defends his original personality so it keeps being intact. How they all became brothers, I don't know.

"Well, this is really awkward." I said quietly looking away from him. "Let's go Bubbles!" Rave said picking me up bridal style. "Hm, okay." Wait WHAT?! "WAIT. NO! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" I said squirming in his arms but it was no use. I was officially (This time for real) being kidnapped.

**Akane's POV**

Wow, what do you know? I'm locked up in a 'princess' room. "Well this is pretty gay. ." I said to no one in particular. I'm stuck in a freaking huge ass room filled with pink crap. PINK CRAP. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK? Did the freaking Unicorn Fairies come in here and shit all over the place? I mean seriously this is so _not _my style! I swear I'm going to sue the person whoever made this room. Suddenly a girl with long dark brown wavy hair (almost seen as black!) with dark brown eyes came in the room. She was wearing simple black skinny jeans and a loose blue shirt with black floral designs on it. Underneath the shirt was a black tank top and wore dark blue Toms shoes. Each with a small carved letter 'A' in cursive black on the tip of the shoes. She wore a small dark blue bow with black polka dots on it in her hair on the side.

"Hi! You must be Akane!" She said in a happy-go-lucky voice. I looked at her a bit creeped out. "Uh, hey." she must of noticed my tone in voice that I was indeed creeped out. She facepalmed herself and said "Duh, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I didn't introduce myself first. I'm Aria, but you can call me A-Chan if you'd like." **(A/N: -coughcough- A-Channie. .)** She smiled at me. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine. "Nice to meet you, A-Chan. Um, where am I?" I said questionably as I looked around once again at this pink disaster.

"Oh you're in your father's kingdom right now. He designed this room specially made for you!" She said smiling still. I wonder if her smile hurts cause like she's smiling a lot. ANYWAYS. "Wait you mean _my _father was the one that picked out all this pink crap for this room?" I asked again and she nodded. "Your room!" my eyes widen in horror. She bursted out laughing and held her sides. "Oh my gosh, your face! It's too funny!" She said between laughs. I sweat dropped and sat down on the pink bed. Even the freaking pink bed gave me goose bumps! "Anyways, where's my dad?" I asked Aria as she finally stopped her laughter.

"You know meetings here and there. He's been busy lately." She said as she stared at her nails as if they had gotten interested to her. "Aria."

"Yes?"

"Hi."

"OH HELL NO NIGGAH, YOU CAN'T JUST SAY HI TO ME! I MEAN COME ON WOMAN SAY SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES HI LIKE OH HEY LOOK IM A FREAKING UNICORN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

**(A/N: . . .-Died-)**

What. The. Fuck.

**Blossom's POV**

I finally got Brick out of his chains by using one of my bobby pins. We were walking through the unknown mansion. Well it was unknown to me but to Brick it seemed like he knew where he was going. I just followed him until

_BAM!_

Brick was knocked out cold by someone hitting him. "Oh shit! That's gotta hurt." I said as I slowly made my way towards him. I nudged him with my foot as if he was a disgusting dead rodent. "Brick?" I said a bit scared until I felt someone pick me up bridal style. "OI, WHAT THE FUCK BROH?" I yelled but soon became quiet as I stared into the pools of really, really, really, really, really, really, okay INSANELY blood red eyes! Man were they cute.

"Hey Blossy." The unknown person said smirking at me. "Woah." I muttered to myself. Wait what the fuck! Who the hell is this guy!? "Well let's go Blossy, Brick's out dead and I need you. Sound good? Okay good. Let's go!" He said as he like literally flashed in the speed of light out of the mansion. "THIS IS KIDNAPPING!"

**Akane: SWEET BABY JESUS IT'S FINALLY DONE. **

**A-Chan: Awww you added me in the story c':**

**Akane: Don't get your hopes up you're going to die in the story.**

**A-Chan: -.-**

**Moku: Anyways DARE TIME 8D!**

**Akane: Yeah I forgot to add the other dares in the last chapter ._. **

**Blossom: ANYWHO~ DJ Candy dares Akane here to erase Bubbles memory for killing the dog. **

**Akane: I forgot about that! O.o Anyways –Erases her memory-**

**Bubbles: I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW THE RAIN HAS GONE!**

**Everyone: . . .**

**Buttercup: uh. .She also dares her to punish Butch. –Smirks- Ohohoh yeah. **

**Butch: dammit. .-Gets ready to run-**

**Everyone: -Smirks- **

**Butch: NUUUUU! **

**-1 Hour Later-**

**Butch: -comes out wearing a blond wig, make up, and a girly dress with heels- T_T I hate you all. .**

**Boomer: You look rather dashing Butch! **

**Butch: Boomer I swear to freaking gosh if you act gay on me again I will fucking murder you. **

**Boomer: . . .**

**Bubbles: Josephine Dark dares Brick to slap a police man and yell "YOU JUST GOT OWNED!" **

**Brick: -Slaps a policeman- YOU JUST GOT OWNED NIGGAH!**

**Policeman: -arrests Brick- You're under arrest!**

**Brick: Son of a bitch. .**

**Akane: .-. She also dares Boomer to steal Blossom's candy and eat it right in front of her. **

**Boomer: -About to eat her candy-**

**Blossom: -Tackles him- OH NO YOU DON'T!**

**Moku: -Laughing- She dares Butch to strip a 50 year old lady!**

**Butch: WHAT.**

**A-Chan: DO ITx3!**

**Butch: -Strips the old lady-**

**Old Lady: OHOHO WORK IT SONNY!**

**Akane: Lol I changed my pen name but I ship those couples as well. C: Also from your previous question about the crossover its cause I made a mistake and accidently put a crossover. Also Sarah Olivas do you want me to make a new story of your idea? Cause I was a bit confused on what you were saying. But if you do just message me**

**Moku: AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW FOLKS!**

**A-Chan: You sound like Porky the Pig on Loony Toons.**

**Moku: Thanks-.-**

**Akane: WELL HOPEFULLY YOU LIKED THIS STORY AND I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SO EARLY. ;w; I feel like such a fail writer. .**

**Brick: CAUSE YOU ARE! I'M TELLIN YOU PEOPLE I WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER THAN HER!**

**Akane: HEY GET THE FUCK OUT OF HER YOU FRICKIN' HAT LOVIN' DISGRACE OF PURE EXISTANCE! –Throws a banana at him- e.e**

**A-Chan: o_o R&R. .**

**Akane: NINE FRICKIN' PAGES NIGGAHS! 8D!**

**Moku: -Kicks Akane out- ENOUGH! GOSH.**

**A-Chan: TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: What up my niggahs? Akane is back with the next late ass chapter of Blood Romance~ -Talking ghetto-**

**Moku: Stop. Just stop. **

**Me: Okay. .**

**Aria: xD!**

**Me: So guys how's life? .-.**

**Moku: Just shut up and write the story-.-**

**Me: WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO ME?! D8!**

**Aria: owo –Shrugs-**

**Me: It's cause I'm Mexican. **

**Moku&Aria: -Facepalm-**

**Me: SO GUYS! Warped Tour is in two days! And I'm superrrr excited! For those who don't know what that is it's basically a huge ass concert with lots of bands that come and play! My warped tour is actually in Arizona and if anyone is going to the one where I'm going I hope to see you there! Just scream out "Bommie Sykes" and I'll probably be the only dumbass whom will scream back "YESSSS?" 8D Plus I'll be wearing short shorts and a loose dark grey owl tank top with my black vans and my hair is in a ponytail! Hopefully I'll see some of you there! ^.^**

**Brick: Akane does NOT I repeat NOT own Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z! She just owns the plot. **

**Me: You know what? You're not my bias anymore. e_e**

**Brick: ASDFGHJKL. WHAT! D;!**

**Me: Yeah that's right punk! e_e Butch is my new bias!**

**Butch: FUCK YEAH BITCHES! –Hugs her-**

**Buttercup: If you fucking touch her one more time I swear I'll make Aria kick your motherfucking ass! –Growling-**

**Butch: -Lets go- . . .**

**Me: ENJOY (:**

**Buttercups POV**

"Brute?" I said wide eyed. She came out of the 'dark' side with a look of pure hatred. I mean seriously someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "Long time no see, Puff." She said smirking at me as she made her way towards me. I blinked a few times. _'She does realize I have a name, right?'_ I thought in my head. I didn't notice the dark neon green energy ball forming in her right hand.

"Now it's time to end the stupid Puff Trio." She shot the energy ball towards me. My eyes widen and I didn't have time to react quickly enough. The energy ball hit my stomach so hard I actually had tears in my eyes!

God! It hurts like a motherfucking bitch! I screamed in pain as I hit the rock like wall. Brute smirked a sickly smirk. I hate to admit it but fuck she's scaring the shit out of me! I quickly got back up on my feet and my eyes were glowing in rage. "Son of a fucking bitch, I swear I'll fucking kick your ass back to fucking Germany!" I glared my famous death glare. I could have sworn she flinched a bit but she smirked.

"Bring it Puff!" She yelled as she got into a fighting stance. I got into my fighting stance and we were about to charge at each other but of course I had to pause this fight.

"Wait, wait! Why are we fighting again?" I asked confused at why we are about to start a stupid battle. She face palmed and just took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "You stole my man." She simply said. I blinked a few times trying to get what she just said through my head. "Oh." I said still confused.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

"OH! Okay yeah I got you now." I said finally realizing what she had meant. "For all I care you can have him! He's just a stupid perverted, motherfucker." I said keeping a solid pokerface. She glared at me, her eyes filled with even more rage. "He is none of those things! Buttercup you don't realize anything about him!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you're right. I DON'T realize shit about him because I simply do NOT like him." I said again keeping a solid pokerface. A soft but evil chuckle was heard around us.

"Who's there?" Asked Brute frantically as she turned a full 180 degree turn. I looked around as well but no one was there. "It's probably Porky the Pig ready to kill us!" I screamed as I literally clinged to Brute. She squirmed and pushed me off of her. "Get the fuck off!" I landed on the dirt ground with a soft 'thud'. I glared at Brute for a bit until I felt arms wrap around my waist. I squirmed and screamed in the unknown persons arms. "Let me go! It's not my fault that Brute's a whore!" I screamed thrashing into the strangers arms.

"HEY!" Brute yelled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Admit it Brute you really are a whore." I muttered to myself but sadly she heard and was about to throw another punch towards me but the strangers hand caught her fist and threw her backwards making her hit the wall, extremely hard knocking her out cold. My eyes grew wide and I stood still not thrashing anymore. "Good you finally understood~"

I slowly turned around and I froze in place. The most beautiful dark green eyes stared into my neon green ones. "Whoa." I said quietly and he chuckled a sexy chuckle.

'_Holy shit Buttercup. You're turning into Blossom & Bubbles now. .'_ He was wearing a loose dark but a bit light green muscle shirt with a yellow bright star in the middle. Black baggy jeans with the dark green streaks that were on each side of the jeans fit perfectly on his long legs. Finally he wore black vans with the bottom part dark green. Dark green bracelets with a black streak around it were on each of his wrists with black fingerless gloves. His shaggy black hair made me think he was Butch for a second but until his other eye out of nowhere turned yellow and then back to green. _'Well that's just creepy. .'_ I thought in my head. I noticed he had a white bandana **(A/N: Okay yeah I don't know what it's called but it's those white things you wrap around your wrist or wherever you hurt yourself? Yeah those things medical kits have. .Yeah those. .)**, wrapped around his throat securely.

"Is that the new shit people are doing now?" I asked him as I turned around to face him. He blinked a couple of times until he finally understood. He pouted like a little boy (Which made him cute.) and sulked in a corner.

"Don't judge me." He said in a little baby boy voice. "Oh my God, I'm not going to lie but that's the cutest thing I have ever heard!" I said clasping my hands together with my eyes sparkling. _'Okay yeah I need to stop hanging out with Bubbles and Blossom.'_ He laughed a bit and picked me up bridal style. "Let's go Buttercup!" He smiled at me and walked towards the exit. "WOAH, WOAH WAIT HOLD UP!" I said as I jumped off of him. "I don't even know you!" I said as I backed away from him.

A flash of hurt was seen in his eyes but it quickly faded away. "You don't remember me. .?" He softly whispered as his bangs covered his eyes. I slowly nodded. "No, sorry, but I'll be honest, you do look kind of familiar." I said trying to cheer him up a bit. Surprisingly it did.

"Really?! Yes! Now we can run away together and have thousands of babies!" He said quickly while clasping his hands together as his eyes sparkled in excitement. My eyes widen the size of bowling balls. Is this guy serious?

"Like hell, I'd have that many kids!" I yelled while glaring at him. He smirked which reminded me of a perverted motherfucker. "Anyways, Buttercup, it's me Makoto. Kaiser Makoto." He said in a happy-go-lucky voice**. (A/N: -Coughcough- A-Channie.)** I took a minute to familiarize the name until:

'_DING!'_

"From the RowdyRude Boys Z?!"

**Bubbles POV**

"Good grief!" I said while my arms were crossed across my chest. I heard Rave sigh in annoyance. "My God, Bubbles do you ever shut up?" He asked as he glared at me. I glared back and stopped walking. "Look I could go back to looking for Boomer but instead here I am being forced by a chimichanga to walk to God knows where!" I yelled as I puffed my cheeks out.

"Oh my Go- Did you just call me a chimichanga?!" He said as he looked at me in disbelief. I looked away a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else at the moment." I muttered quietly but he just rolled his eyes. Well crap, someone has attitude.

"You, know Rave you have Blossom's attitude." I said as we walked side by side, our wrists handcuffed together. He gave me yet again one of his famous death glares. I shivered slightly; damn I can never get use to that glare.

Suddenly I felt Rave stop walking making me stop walking and turning around and looking at him in confusion. "What?" He looked at me with lust filled eyes. My baby blue orbs widen a bit. I felt my heart start to accelerate as I started to slowly back away but was held back by the handcuffs.

"R-Rave, you're not going to rape me, r-right?" I squeaked out as my eyes were still wide in horror. Rave continued to stare at me with his deep ocean blue eyes. It's like he's searching deep inside me to steal my soul.

"Mate." He muttered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him so our bodies touched. My eyes widen even more than before.

_Oh no. _

**Blossom's POV**

I squirmed and squirmed in the strangers arms. "Who the heck are you?!" I said as I tried to whack him in the head but his arms just tighten more around my waist. I turned towards him and glared at him before elbowing him in the gut making him let go.

I took this time to make a run for it back towards the castle. _'How the heck did he even make it outside?!' _I thought in my head as I used my super speed to run back to the castle. But this guy wasn't any normal human being that I thought he was because in no time at all he had his arms wrapped around my petite waist tightly making me squeak in surprise.

"Listen here fucker! I have a lawyer and I am not afraid to get your ass sued!" I growled as I thrashed around in his arms. He simply smirked making me thrash even more than before. He chuckled as he put me over his shoulder. I had the moment to actually check out his outfit. He was wearing a dark red muscle shirt that showed off his arm muscles. Black baggy jeans covered his long legs with chains hanging from his pockets and dark red with black vans were on his feet. He wore a dark red with black hat similar to Brick's hat was perfectly set on top of his long dark orange hair that was held into a ponytail. There was a black spiked choker on his neck that actually looked like it was choking him but it really wasn't. I've realized he had white bandages **(A/N: Fucking figured out what those medical kit things are called now.-. Bandages.), **around both of his wrists. And a band aide was nicely stuck to his left cheek.

"Oh, Blossom, you haven't changed at all!" He said chuckling making me stop thrashing and look at his lovely behind in confusion. "Wait. How do you know my name!?" I screeched into his ear making him flinch slightly.

"You seriously don't remember me at all?" He asked as he sat me down after walking for a few minutes which seemed like an eternity. I nodded as I tried to fix my hair but glanced at him quickly and a flash of hurt was seen in his blood red eyes making me even more confused than before.

He sighed which seemed like the millionth time that hour I was with him. He sat down by a tree and patted the ground next to him. I rose my eyebrow at him as if he's crazy to think I would actually sit on the dirt ground. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. "Gah!" I squeaked as I landed on his lap which was surprisingly comfy. I turned to him and gave him the you-better-start-telling-me-now-or-else-I'll-walk-away-and-possibly-get-lost-cause-I-have-no-idea-where-the-hell-I'm-at-right-now kind of look.

"Alright, here goes nothi-

"Can you fucking start explaining!?" I literally exploded impatiently making him give him a death glare. "Sheesh." I muttered to myself.

"Dairei Daiichi." He said as he stared down at his hands nervously. I blinked in confusion. "Wha-

'_DING!'_

So many memories flashed through my head as my eyes grew wide in shock. "Rage?" I quietly said staring at him like he grew another head. His eyes shot up to mine and we just held each other's gaze. It felt like we were the only ones in the world at the moment but then I shook my head. _'This is wrong! Brick's your mate, Blossom! You're just here to listen to his story. Not fall for him!' _I scolded myself in my head. I didn't realize his face was so close to mine until it was too late.

His lips met mine. 

**Me: I APOLOGIZE THIS WAS SO LATE AND THAT IT'S SHORT. BUT I CURRENTLY HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK. **

**Moku: You literally fail as a writer. –Shakes head in mock disapproval-**

**Me: DON'T JUDGE ME! D;**

**Moku: Why can't you be like Aria? She has 17 stories so far and yet more to come and she updates on time!**

**Aria: -Facepalm- Here comes the argument. **

**Me: WELL I'M NOT HER! D8! –Cries-**

**Kyle: HA! GAYYYYY!**

**Blossom: -Throws a shoe at him- GET OUT OF HERE YOU FEG.**

**Me: YEAH FEG.**

**Kyle: Eff you guys. –Flips us off and walks away-**

**Brick: -Rolls eyes- Alright. Anyways R&R! **

**Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME! 8D**


End file.
